苺 - Strawberry
by hyugaki
Summary: After fatally getting hit by a car, Elizabeth is thrust into the Narutoverse and is dubbed Ocha Ichigo, living with her civilian family who owns a tea house. Trying to shoulder the burden of protecting her civilian family, all while searching for her anonymous father, Ichigo decides that dealing with midterms in college is easier than her new life. (long chapters. slightly dark)
1. 死 (DEATH)

DISCLAIMER: picture belongs to bayneezone, it's not mine, I did not illustrate it or draw it.

**Author's Note: **_eep! _This is a rewrite of my previous semi-SI story, 'Quiet'. It's on my profile and has around five chapters. This story shares similar elements to _Quiet. _The appearance, personality, name, and somewhat background of the character is different, but the outcome is the same, and most of the romantic interests are not changed. You could read either one. There is an AN at the end of the story, and I'd appreciate it if you read it.

* * *

><p><strong>苺 <strong>**- Strawberry**

**Chapter One: ****死 ****(DEATH)**

I rubbed my eyes blearily as I yawned for the (what seemed like) the thousandth time that night. It was three AM, the beginning of finals was tomorrow (technically, today), and I hadn't studied one bit. Instead, I decided to spend the entire morning watching Sailor Moon and Scandal, eating chocolate ice cream and catching up on Naruto. (College is hard, alright? I was still on the Kazekage arc.)

My head was ringing as my roommate shot up, mumbled a "_wuzzgoinon?_" and then promptly burst into tears when I informed her Finals were tomorrow.

"I-I could still become a stripper, right? Or marry a rich guy? L-Like Zayn Malik, or-or-"

I breathed, feeling like eating a sandwich.

I, Elizabeth McConnell, was a dirty, good-for-nothing procrastinator who should've studied two weeks ago and then some. I shuffled the notes that I paid six dollars for from a nerd. My vision was blurry from cramming so much.

"I give up," My roommate, Whitney Cooper, moaned. She ran her fingers through her black curls and collapsed back on the bed. She was lucky; her parents were filthy rich and she was drop-dead gorgeous, so if this 'college thing' didn't work out, her parents could pull some strings and she'd have a modelling or acting gig in a millisecond. Me? Not so much.

"How was your party?" I asked, trying to fill my mind with something other than this _brain freezing shit. _

"Eh? It was cool. Oh!" She squeaked, shooting up again, sleep shaken off her, "I made out with Matthew; you know that really hot guy? _Y'know?_"

I ran my fingers through my short hair, chewing my bottom lip. Fuck it. I'm about to collapse and I can't even read anymore. My vision was bleary and my eyes were begging from me to shut it.

Suddenly, I felt myself succumbing to darkness.

* * *

><p><em>No, <em>I wasn't dead yet. I was still very much alive, as seen when I jolted awake. My hair was a mess, drool was dried on the corner of my lips, and my eyes scanned around the room. _**Nine thirty. **_

Nine thirty? _What the fuck? _

I was late for my exam, and my roommate didn't bother waking me up. I clenched my fists, gritted my teeth, and shot up, scurrying to get ready. I was late-and if I was late, I knew my bitchy professor wouldn't bother letting me in.

I shot out my campus, scurrying across town. I flipped out my phone, my fingers angrily spreading across the screen:

_**why the fuck didn't you wake me up? **_I texted my roommate, who was probably gleefully sitting on Matthew's lap. I gritted my teeth as I stared at my phone as I got a text message from her.

_**you looked so peace-**_

….

_and then i died. _

…_. _

* * *

><p>It was quick. I didn't see the campus car whizzing towards me, hurrying to make it to their class; my eyes were glued onto the screen, anger coiling my thoughts, and then I was hit. I couldn't see anything as I lay on the floor. I couldn't feel anything. And then I succumbed to darkness once again, although this time, <em>I don't think it was sleep. <em>

After what seemed like centuries, I felt something warm and _suspiciously wet_ encase and encompass me. And then I felt pure pain.

I've gotten paper cuts, scrapes, even broken limbs; but nothing compared to _this. _I felt the car collide with my stomach. I _felt _the blood pour out my body, and _I felt something burrow itself into me, something gripping my organs; _I was having trouble breathing. Instinctively I cried, trying to search for oxygen, just to breathe. Something was squeezing my lungs, liver, and heart, and although it was strangely warm (if it had a temperature?), it was painful. I wanted to cough, I wanted to _pry open my eyes to see where I was, _but it felt like lead. Swallowing was even painful. My throat was too heavy in my neck, and I felt something circulating my body. At the time I wrote it off as blood, but later on I found out it was chakra.

I felt something cold splash me and my cries grew louder. The uncomfortable squeezing of my organs abruptly stopped, but I continued crying. I heard hushed voices but I couldn't understand anything. Was I in a coma? Was this all a dream? Where the hell was I?

Questions bombarded my brain and I couldn't find an answer to it. I felt someone touch my skin. Their fingers were cool, and they brought their cold lips to my forehead.

"_Ocha Ichigo." _I felt a warm whisper in my ear. Naturally, I cried. Because, first of all, _**who the fuck was whispering in my ear? **_Secondly, _who the fuck was that? _Thirdly, _why are they speaking Japanese? _

From my (embarrassingly) extensive knowledge on anime and manga, it is only natural that I know a few words in Japanese. And I knew that the term 'ichigo' means strawberry in Japanese, and although I can't see, I would be very perplexed if someone brought a random Japanese woman to me and mumbled strawberry.

Warmth surrounded me and I realized I was wrapped in a blanket. Hot tears were threatening to fall in my tightly shut eyes. I stopped crying and instead, tried to wiggle a finger. I had no control over my body. My limbs were heavy in my uncomfortable skin. I felt like a snake that needed to shed its skin.

I tried moving my tongue, but everything was too heavy. I felt strangely uncomfortable. My eyelids were heavy, as if I were still sleepy, but I couldn't sleep with too many things in my mind.

_Wait. So, I got hit by some jackass who didn't stop on campus. If I'm not dead, I'm in a coma, and my parents are here, or someone's talking to me while I'm slumbering away. Am I on the verge of death? Why do I have my consciousness? _

I tried blinking with my closed eyelids to no avail. However, I was on the verge of sleeping, so I allowed myself to drift off, all while promising to figure out this mess once I wake up.

* * *

><p>When I awoke, I was able to open my eyes, which solved most of my problems. I deduced I was <em>not in a coma, <em>and was a little offended that no one jumped over my now conscious body, sobbing into my chest, "_you're finally awake!" _

In fact, I was alone. I tried sitting up, but I soon found out I had no control over my body. Was I paralyzed? It was plausible, and my stomach churned at the thought of it. I didn't want to be paralyzed, unable to move at all.

I started screaming, trying to get _someone's _attention, and it worked; someone burst in the room breathlessly. I took in their appearance with a start. For starters, they didn't wear the standard uniform. Their uniform was beige with an unreadable kanji stitched onto their right breasts. I stared at them, bewildered.

One of the nurses cooed. Her eyes were a startling gray. She scooped me up and rocked me gently.

_Wait. What? _

The fact that she could scoop me up made me perplexed. When I quickly glanced down, I saw that my legs weren't at the floor like they were supposed to be; instead, my legs were _small _and they rested on her large arm. I almost threw up when I realized that I wasn't tall as I was supposed to be; I was abnormally short.

_Maybe my legs were amputated? _I weakly theorized, but even I knew it wasn't true. Dread creeped towards me as someone else burst into the room.

They spoke fast, and they held a bottle with an unidentifiable liquid resting inside.

"_**Akimichi-senpai!" **_

"_**...boku wa…" **_

"_**...akachan…" **_

"_**mirku…" **_

My throat went dry. They were speaking fast, fluent Japanese, (although their accent was anything but. It was an indescribable, unidentifiable accent.) and I understood minimal of it.

Akimichi? I distinctly knew that was the surname of Chouji in Naruto. It was a clan in his village. _Perhaps it's common? _I thought warily.

But her build made me question myself. To put it plainly, she wasn't skinny. She was chubby and short, her yellow cheeks puffing out. Her hair was smoothed into a bun and her eyes were a sharp, glinting burnt sienna.

"Ichigo-chan," She cooed softly as she grabbed the bottle and placed it between my lips. I was too hungry to even think that _this was fucking wrong, she's feeding me milk_, so I greedily sucked the bottle dry, still hungry for more.

After I ate, she set me down on a soft surface.

She started rambling, and I tuned her out. I couldn't speak or understand, anyways. When her fingers creeped below my waist and pryed off something, I was alarmed. I stared down below my stomach (which was difficult) and fought the urge to jump out a window. I was wearing _diapers. _

Tears welled in my eyes, and I realized many things:

I died.

I was reborn as a baby.

I was possibly in the Narutoverse, what with the Japanese and the Akimichi surname.

I'm so screwed.

* * *

><p>After that revelation (and many diaper changes later), I was taken home by a relatively old woman. She looked to be about sixty and older. She balanced me on her hip without much difficulty and took me out the hospital. Heat splashed on my skin as she wandered out the hospital and throughout town, all while speaking to me in a hushed, excited voice.<p>

I was wondering where my parents were. Obviously, this was not my mom, and if my mom wasn't here, where the hell was my dad? I was beginning to get a bad feeling, and I obviously couldn't speak and ask questions. I filed it for later use and marveled at the area. My vision was still fuzzy, but even I could see the bright colors and the loud noises; kids running through the streets, civilians selling various produces, and quiet citizens walking through.

We quickly got home. The house wasn't something to marvel at. It wasn't small. On the outside, it looked huge, but on the inside, it seemed average. It was squeaky clean, not a sound in the house. At that time, all I wanted to do was snooze, wake up and think about my life, then eat. I guaranteed to myself that I'd find out _who I was, _and _what era I was in. _

* * *

><p>I got my answers pretty quickly. It came slowly at first, but once I started to understand, it was easy. I promptly found out that my surname was <em>Ocha, <em>meaning tea. My family came to Konohagakure a few years back, presumably pre-Nine Tails attack, _(_perhaps a few months or years after the Third Shinobi War.) My family was _huge_, they were not in a clan, and they were civilians. No kekkei genkai, no weird dōjutsus, _no shinobi. _They were just civilians that owned a tea shop that was right next to our house.

First, they moved from _Cha no Kuni_, or Land of Tea, to Konohagakure. The country was so small, they didn't have villages. It was a civilian country, and my grandparents, too, owned a tea shop. After the Third Shinobi War, they moved to Konohagakure ("_Have you tasted Konoha's leaves? It was grown just for brewing tea!"_), which was a huge change. They were still wary of ninjas, but they quickly adapted to the nature of the shinobi. After the Kyuubi attack, the tea house was destroyed. They quickly rebuild it to have a steady income, but it wasn't the same: the population decreased, meaning less customers, and less income.

My father was a touchy subject. I didn't ask, and my grandparents didn't tell. My mother died giving birth to me, which was a puzzle to the doctors and my family. She was perfectly healthy during her pregnancy. She gained the necessary weight and had all the right nutrients. But after I popped out, she faded away.

I wasn't sad. I felt bad for my grandparents and aunt (and uncle), but I didn't mourn. I didn't know her, and I was still mourning over my old life. Although it was literally in the past, I'm still nostalgic.

_At least I don't have any exams to do, _I smugly thought.

I wasn't terrified like I thought I would be. I was a _civilian. _I wouldn't have to risk my life to save anyone. All I'd have to do is tend to the tea shop when my grandparents die, (or have my aunt or uncle do it.) I _would_ probably either die during Suna's coup when the Chuunin Exams roll around, but I could easily invade it with some coaxing to my grandparents for a vacationing in a non-shinobi village; During Pein's invasion, I'd be old enough to go on a little "informative" trip about tea to my grandparents' home village, _Cha no Kuni._

As my grandmother tucked me into the makeshift crib, I stared at her in wonder, a tinge of curiosity pouring over me. What did my new mother even look like? Did she look like my grandmother, with ebony, almond shaped eyes, tan skin, and bushy eyebrows? Or was she more like my grandfather, with messy orange hair, large cafe au lait eyes, and sharp jawline?

With the thoughts of appearances, I wondered more and more each day what I looked like. In my previous life, I was a tall, lanky girl with crooked teeth and short brown hair. My mother was Colombian and my father was Cuban-American. I sincerely doubted that in the Narutoverse, race was nonexistent and there was literally just color, and even then, they didn't have a particular race. Shinobi were far too immersed on how to kill a man from a distance and how to survive, rather than worrying about race. Even in Kumogakure, where there were many dark-skinned people, they didn't have an official name, and again, I doubted they did.

I sporadically wondered what my father looked like, who he was, and _where he was. _Was he in Konoha, wrapping his arms around another woman? Or was he six feet under, his cause of death due to a fierce battle between shinobi? I shuddered when I thought if my father was dead or not. Did he even know I existed? Such thoughts seldom entered my mind, but if they did, I dwelled on it for the rest of the day.

I painted a random picture of my father in my head. I envisioned him to be a tall, dad-looking civilian who sold dango, but then moved out of Konoha and moved into Iwa or Suna to pursue his real dreams: writing books. I visualized him to have ear-length silver hair, gray eyes, and a mysterious face.

…

...okay, I pictured him to be Hatake Kakashi, but who cares? Even though I knew my thoughts were way off, I liked to hold onto that image of a caring, nice father who genuinely didn't know I existed because he didn't even know my mother was pregnant.

Before I could finish any existing thoughts, I drifted off to sleep, the smell of tea lingering in my nose.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This story will have long chapters, so if you're not up w/ that, please exit. I'm hoping to write 2k-5k per chapter, and this will be updated either weekly or every other week. I learned to not promise my readers a set schedule, because I like to write on my own accord. Some weeks I'm feeling like sleeping and watching XMas movies, others I want to write twenty chapters for the same fanfic.

Anyways, my story will be divided into arcs. I not only feel more comfortable doing it, especially since it's a semi-SI story (honestly, Ichigo shares little to no traits with me.), I feel it'll organize the story better, and just like the manga, give you a bit more insight and you'll predict what it'll be about, sort of. The first arc will begin in the next chapter. This is an unnamed, unofficial arc, "Introduction arc." Typically, my arcs will last 3-10 chapters, give or take a few.

I also wanted to address spoilers and social issues that'll take place in the story. My character, as stated, has only read a little bit past the Kazekage arc, so if you're not there, there'll be major spoilers. Also, they'll be implications and downright depictions of homosexuality, asexuality, and bisexuality. If you are uncomfortable with those three, please exit. Otherwise, I will not take out the portrayal of them. Also, there'll be implications of racism and racial issues. Obviously, I'm aware that there is no definite race or ethnicity in the Narutoverse. However, my OC is from the 21st century, and she is, and identifies as an Hispanic woman with dark skin. There will be talk of the racism she has experienced, and although I don't think you should be uncomfortable with that, if you _are_ and you continue reading, don't whine to me.

That's all I need to cover. Bless! Thanks for reading and please review xx


	2. 忍び (KUNOICHI)

**苺 ****- Strawberry **

_**(ARC 1: Academy Arc)**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter Two: <strong>_**忍び ****- Shinobi **

My family decided not to ask me about if I wanted to be a kunoichi, and if they did, the answer would be no, with much contemplation.

The Ocha family were civilians. They have never bred a child who wanted to be a shinobi, because somehow, that child _knew _that that world wasn't for the faint at heart; they'd have to be willing to risk their life and soul to protect the village, and the Ocha family daintily accepted that they'd protect the village by serving it some kick ass tea.

Civilians and shinobi were two different species; they were worlds apart. First, civilians had a different schooling system than shinobi. Civilians did not earn the title, 'genin, chuunin, and jounin.' Civilian Academy was, in fact, similar to my past world schooling. You learn something, then you move up a _grade_, not rank. Civilians did not learn how to mould chakra, hand seals, or ninjutsus, which is why civilians had no hopes to becoming shinobi out of the blue. They couldn't self-train themselves, or even get a jounin-sensei since they _genuinely had no clue what to do with their chakra. _

Civilians learned mathematics, history, etc. Shinobi learned history, mathematics, chakra control, taijutsu, buukijutsu, etc. Civilians learned. Shinobi learned how to kill and protect.

While I have seen many shinobi, (_the smell of blood lingering on their hitai-ate was almost too much for me to bear. They were always gruff, paranoid and unresponsive) _I didn't bother meeting their eyes. Their eyes held a dangerous glint, and I didn't enjoy staring into them. Scars were always etched onto their skin. It was rare to find a shinobi who didn't have some visible scar, and if there wasn't one, it was on a hidden area of their body.

After I turned three years old and I was able to speak broken sentences to my family (and understand), I was able to watch my aunt and cousins wipe sweat off their brow as they meticulously poured the tea in the expensive cups, carefully not to spill any. The smell of _namagashi __**(1)**_ was familiar and stained my nose; the way they precisely rolled the dough, wiping flour from their nose (only to add more).

The teahouse was very familiar to me. It was like my second home.

And then something happened.

It was around when I was seven; I wasn't quite sure what happened at the time. It was at night, when I was sound asleep, someone broke into the teahouse.

First of all, when I heard the news, I was incredulous; who the fuck breaks into the teahouse?

Turns out, they wanted our 'exclusive, limited cups' that was imported from _Mitsu no Kuni __**(2)**_. Unfortunately, my grandfather was in there, tidying up the shop and closing it down when they burst in. They were retired shinobi who were going to sell the cups for a meaty price. My grandfather got a nasty black eye and sprained wrist from that, and after the man was arrested and my grandfather was at home, recuperating, the truth slipped out.

"The Police Force informed me that many crimes took place after the Hyuuga incident," My grandfather said wearily as he held a frozen ice pack to his (now) purple eye. "Sucks, right? Poor thing what happened to the clan, but all of us have to suffer due to one crook?"

"Always knew those Kumo nin were no good," My aunt gossiped in a hushed voice, pursing her thin lips. "I mean, who would _do that?_"

I froze, my mouth open. _Hyuuga incident? Kumo nin? _I thought hurriedly. _Where Hinata gets kidnapped and Neji's father dies? _

I bit my lip as I mulled this over; this incident already passed, and although it was not written in the manga or anime, many people suffered from it. Criminals came from their hiding and looted many shops and homes after the commotion in hopes that they wouldn't get caught. Unfortunately, the Uchihas, or the Military Force, were keeping everything in check and they all were arrested.

"Are you alright, Ichi-chan?" My grandmother asked, concerned for my wellbeing as well.

"E-eh? I'm fine, obaachan," I replied quickly and flashed her a smile confirming my statement. She nodded curtly and continued tending to my grandfather.

A quick deduction easily told me I was Neji's age. I was already four, and Hinata was abducted at three. I was not the same age as her.

I bit the inside of my cheek as I stared at my grandfather. He was shifting his weight as he tried to rest comfortably, the ice slowly healing his black eye. His wrists were red, indicating tightness around them.

Pain washed over me. _My family was harmed by a shinobi, _I thought painfully. _Who's to say they wouldn't get harmed again and again? Who's going to protect them? _

_**The government. Other shinobi. **_A rational side of me reasoned.

The pained and cautious side of me, however, was wary.

_What if they're not there in time? What if _I _get harmed, too? How will I defend myself and my family? _

I chewed on my bottom lip, contemplating the limited choices. Becoming a kunoichi would be the literal only way to protect my family. That or personally requesting an ANBU to guard my family, but we were only civilians. We weren't royal or rich or of any importance.

_**Becoming a kunoichi is risky. You're putting yourself in more risk, you may die, you might not even be able to mould chakra, and you're lazy. How's that working out? **_

I almost succumbed to that dreadful, albeit rational thought, but my grandfather winced as my aunt touched his wrists.

"_Itai!_" My grandfather grunted. "That hurts."

"Ah, gomen," my aunt murmured, dropping his hand softly. "Did they sprain it? Did anyone heal it for you?

"Yeah," my grandfather grimaced. "Those damned shinobi."

My heart wilted at seeing him in more pain. _He doesn't have to be hurt. Any of them. _I thought slowly.

"Ichigo-chan. You should go to bed. We're going to tend to the teahouse tomorrow, and you're helping us," My grandmother told me sternly. I looked up abruptly.

"H-Hai, obaachan," I replied obediently. I got up, kissed my grandfather's forehead, and walked upstairs shakily. I didn't realize I was clenching my fists until I felt a sharp pain of my nails digging into my skin.

* * *

><p>True to my grandmother's words, I was woken up early. As I crossed the street with my aunt to tend to the teahouse, I noticed the streets were quieter than usual.<p>

_The Hyuuga Incident, _I realized. Were they mourning? Paying respect?

The thought of Neji losing his dad made me feel a wash of sympathy. I was mad over a little injury that my grandfather received, and he lost his father's _life. _

"Are you OK, Ichigo?" My grandmother asked as I entered the teahouse.

"Eh?" I questioned. "Ah. Yeah. Obaachan, I ask you something."

"What is it?" My grandmother asked as she broomed the cracked tea cups.

I bit my lip and wrung my hands.

"Ano…"

"Spit it out, _kodomo._ **(3)**"

I stared down at my sandals, my stomach clenching. After I "went to bed", I stayed up at night, thinking things through. Even after everyone went to sleep and the house was dark and still, I was still awake, pacing my room and fingering my hair, contemplating my decision; I was weighing the pros and cons, and when I fell asleep on the floor, only to be woken up early, I knew my decision.

"Ano-I… I want to become a ninja." I stumbled over my words. I gazed up at her, tense and overwrought.

My grandmother closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. Her grip tightened on the broom handle and she paused.

"You want to become a shinobi? Why?" She inquired.

"_Y'see_," I began, "when _Jiji __**(4)**_ got hurt-I was helpless!" I stumbled over my words again. "Ano-and… and… how do I protect him? How do I protect _everyone_?" I spread my arms, "-and if they get hurt again, I feel more guilty!" I winced at my misuse of words and bad grammar. When I was nervous, my consciousness of proper grammar flew out the window.

My _Hi no Kuni _dialect and understanding of the broken language wasn't perfect, but I managed to comprehend a minimal amount of it.

"Ah." My grandmother nodded. "I see. You want to protect us?"

She placed a large, withering hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

"You're caring, Ichigo." She smiled softly.

"A...Arigatou?" I thanked her, hesitantly.

"Well, that doesn't mean we approve, but your heart is in the right place. Now, stop blabbering and help me clean up! The floor won't broom itself, and customers don't want to dine at a busted up shop!" She barked out, and I nodded, grabbing a spare broom and brooming promptly.

* * *

><p>After cleaning up the teahouse and I returned home, I told the rest of the family of my plans. They didn't seem disappointed or angry. They were just shocked.<p>

"But, Ichigo-chan, you're so _nice!_" My aunt would exclaim.

"Eh? Shinobi are nice," I informed her.

"Kunoichi, you mean? Shinobi is boys, _kunoichi _is for girls. And you're wrong, Ichigo-chan. You have to be _mean _to be a shinobi-" my aunt mastered a 'terrifying' face and spread her hands, resembling a monster, "-see what happened to your grandfather?"

I frowned at her. Ignoring her reminder of grandfather's incident, I thought about her gender-specific term for ninjas. Same thing, right? It would be weird to simply rename them for a different gender, because they did the same thing: killing.

"Shinobi." I corrected stubbornly.

"It's _kunoi_-y'know what? I have no time for this! I'm going to the 'house!" (We referred the 'house as the teahouse.) She airily responded and promptly stomped off.

Despite this, I was still extremely grateful my family was accepting of my desire to become a shinobi, without them arguing with me and me having to convince them of the advantages of becoming a shinobi/kunoichi.

When Spring rolled around, my grandmother briskly enrolled me into the Academy.

"Mmph. You'll be attending the Academy on March. Waka-_oi, Ichigo, stop jumping around, you'll hurt yourself." _

In truth, I wasn't excited to be taught how to kill a human; I was more excited to learn more about the world I lived in (and read when I was in the past). I wanted to learn more about chakra, about the origins of shinobi, about _ninjutsus and hand seals, **because dammit**_ it was cool how I could make an exact copy of myself and spit fire and walk on water.

In Spring, the teahouse was really booming. In Konohagakure, the leaves were exceptional, especially in spring. It's no wonder many teahouses from all over would visit the village and would pay lots of money in exchange for the leaves for brewing tea; it was another reason that my family moved to Konoha.

"Ittekimasu!" My uncle chorused as he shifted his bookbag. An unidentifiable kunoichi stood there, waiting impatiently with pursed lips.

Monthly, my family (mainly my uncle) would leave to go pay for water for the tea. Although we mainly used the village's water supply, they found that the tea was naturally healthier, tastier, and more desired if they imported tea from Takigakure or Ekitakiagure.

"Sayonara!" My family parroted back and he was gone in a flash.

Before I knew it, the week passed and I was off to school. I woken up with little to no sleep clinging onto my body, my stomach growling, and anxiety coiling my brain; I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I was stuck there, frozen, mid-yawn as I realized: _holy fucking shit, I'm going to the Academy to become a fucking shinobi. _

I ran my fingers through my short hair and slipped out of bed, my limbs trembling. I was going to train to be a shinobi. I was going to train to be a shinobi. I was going to-

Nope, it hasn't sunken in yet.

I temporarily washed off my fear with shockingly cold water. _It was my decision to become a shinobi. So, why was I so scared? _I wasn't mentally ready to learn how to kill someone. I wasn't physically ready to learn how to knock a person unconscious with my fist or to jump for tree to tree, despite how my body was trying so, so hard to adapt. I wasn't ready, but I _wanted to protect someone, _I craved the need to have someone to protect, so here I was, forcing myself to be brave and bad ass.

That sudden analysis dampened my mood.

I finished off with my shower, quickly dressed, and bounded downstairs.

"Are you excited?" My grandmother inquired over the table. I wolfed down my miso soup and steamed rice.

"Hai," I answered. It was the half-truth.

"Ittekimasu!" I called out as I snatched my bento box, tea still puffing in my cheeks, and bolted out the house.

I needed to leave, to escape the suffocating gazes of my family members. They were expecting me to be jitterish, _excited,_ but even though I proposed the idea of becoming a shinobi, I was still frightened.

I chewed the inside of my cheek and made my way through the streets of Konoha, dodging the carts of apples and tomatoes.

Once I saw a crowd of parents and children crowding the familiar tangerine and white colored building. _**Fuck, I can do this. I can do this. **_

I squeezed my way through the crowds, making my way into the building. The splash of cool air hit my skin and I licked my dry lips, my throat hurting suddenly. My tongue felt like lead and I felt my fingers trembling, but I couldn't look down.

_**9**__**部屋**_

It was clear as day, yet my vision was becoming bleary. I wrapped my fingers around the doorknob, feeling uncomfortable. _God, am I going to puke? I'm going to fuckin-_

"_Oi, __**bozu**_," I heard a shrill voice addressing me. I turned around hesitantly, and my eyes rested on a (rather short) brown boy with peach hair.

"Eh? _Bozu?_ But, I'm a gir-"

"Some kids need to get through the classroom," He interrupted in a churlish manner, causing me to sourly narrow my eyes at him. He lazily gestured to the door and I sidestepped.

He pushed past me and opened the door, waltzing inside without an apology slipping out his mouth.

"_I'm a girl, you dick-wad," _I was tempted to snarl, but my perturbation made me hesitate. Instead of partaking in a verbal battle with the midget, I walked inside, keeping my lips glued shut, and sat down in an empty row of desks.

I knew that in the manga (and anime) there were a few snippy, mean kids, but I didn't think I'd ever come across one, especially on the _first day. _

Suddenly, in a matter of a few minutes and exchange of words, I had something else to worry about, rather than the arts of killing.

* * *

><p><strong>FOOTNOTES: <strong>

**(1) **- confectionery often eaten w/ tea, type of wagashi.

**(2) **- Land of Honey

**(3) - **child

**(4) - **informal way of saying grandpa

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This chapter has quite a lot of footnotes and Japanese terms. They are all explained above.

I'm going to admit: this chapter is shit in my eyes. I didn't bother rereading this, because I knew I'd rewrite it for the tenth time (literal) today, so I thought against it. Yes, I know it goes too fast, her decision to become a kunoichi is too quick and her family's acceptance is too prompt, I'm aware, but I don't think I could've dragged this kunoichi contemplation for two more chapters.

Regarding the Arcs: for Naruto, I'm aware they have arcs. Introduction arc, Kazekage arc, etc. For my FF, I'm having an arc. Some arcs will be titled the same as the canon ones if my OC and her team is involved in the aforementioned arc. For instance, if her team is assigned to rescue Gaara instead of Team Gai, the arc will still be called Kazekage Rescue arc. If I decide to let my character live on, then an arc will still be called Fourth Shinobi War & etc.

Ichigo- it's a unisex name. It means strawberry in Japanese. This should give you a hint who and where her father is/from. Her father's identity will be revealed before chapter fifteen, I'll give you that. The Academy arc is quite long as well; it's around 5 chapters, and they are the worst arc I've written so far. I can't wait to get onto the next arc so it'd spice things up. Also, for the language: it's broken up Japanese w/ Hi no Kuni (Fire/Land of Fire) dialect & slang. It's not precisely Japanese, but that's the closest language it can be similar to.

Regarding Ichigo's appearance, the boy in this chapter basically summed her up: she looks like a boy. She has manly features and her hair is chin length, so in the future, her androgynous appearance will be brought up and mainly for comedic relief.

In light of the Christmas Season, I'll be releasing two chapters on Christmas Eve. Merry Christmas!

Thanks for reading! Please read and review!


	3. 学校 (SCHOOL)

**苺 ****- Strawberry **

_**(ARC 1: Academy Arc)**_

**Chapter Three: ****学校 (SCHOOL)**

I propped my head on my hands and drummed my nails against the wooden desk, my eyes scanning the room. Our sensei was, unsurprisingly, not Umino Iruka. From my strained knowledge of Naruto, I knew that Iruka was the last teacher in Naruto's year, since all the other teachers quit due to his childish antics. Iruka was also new and young.

The instructor was visually bright. Her hair was a blend of heliotrope and periwinkle. Her eyes were a shady, cloudy gray, and she wore a pale, snowy yukata, tied tightly with a salmon obi. Her pants were awfully tight for a Chuunin, and she wore her coral hitai-ate around her forehead. Her rosy sandals were the standard for most ninjas in Konoha, and she kept her hair tied in the back.

I decided to relocate my attention away from the instructor by gazing out the window. A sigh escaped my lips, and the realization poured down on me like a bucket of ice: _I'm in the same class as Team Gai. _

I redirected my gaze away from the window, and sure enough, I saw it: a Hyuuga with pale eyes, strong bone structure, and long hair, a hand on a tiny boy with a casual yukata on. His pallid eyes were ghostly and hard. His jaw was clenched and his forehead was concealed with thin bandages. His hair was long and tied loosely at the bottom.

I couldn't breathe. This was Hyuuga Neji, the boy who I admired and loved, even when he was drunk on the idea of fate and destiny. _This was my favorite character, and I was staring straight at him. _

Of course, Neji's eyes surpassed mine and he turned his head slightly, his pupiless eyes wandering in my direction. My pulse quickened in fear; his eyes cool as snow.

My mouth went dry and I averted my attention towards to my short nails.

* * *

><p>After all the children settled down, my sensei finally spoke up. Her voice was deep for her assumed age.<p>

"Ohayo. I'm Kita Akari. Pleased to meet you," She greeted. She tapped her pink hitai-ate. "I'm a Konoha kunoichi, and I will be teaching you for the next three years. I'm a Chuunin." She tapped her chin in thought, then shrugged. "I'm better in genjutsu and ninjutsu than taijutsu."

She flashed us a bright smile. "Well? How about all of you?"

For the next twenty minutes, we were forced to introduce ourselves. Most of the kids were quiet and shy, but there were a few who were screechingly loud and visually bright, which made my ears and eyes hurt.

After the introductions were over, Akari continued.

"If you thought that you would sit around and pick at your nails for the first day, you were wrongly mistaken. Today, we will be learning about the _history of Konohagakure-_"

_**Eh? History?**_Although the 'History of Konoha' wasn't dwelled on, at least the chapter and episode I was on before I died, I was still extremely excited to know about the history. Maybe they'd teach us of the origin of chakra, jutsus, and shinobi? Or perhaps-

"-and clans," Akari-sensei finished gleefully. She whirled around, writing quickly and swiftly on the chalkboard:

_**族**_

"There are four noble clans of Konoha, although there are other clans that are still strong. Can anyone name me one?"

"_Anosa! Anosa!_" A loud boy with ebony hair and dark, almond shaped eyes barked out, jumping in his seat. "The Uchiha clan." Without warning, he whipped around, thumbing his shirt.

A breath escaped my lips as I saw the Uchiha crest etched onto his blue jacket.

The boy was tan, short, and skinny, with a wide smile on his face.

"Hai. The Uchiha clan possesses the kekkei genkai, the Sharingan," She informed us. "The other three?"

* * *

><p>My stomach growled just in time for Akari-sensei to call for lunch. I opened my bento, pried apart my chopsticks, and dug in, wasting no time.<p>

The Academy wasn't as terrifying as it was; there was no war, so there was no rush to scramble kids to learn how to kill. Instructors could allow the Academy students to have a childhood before they graduate and learn the brutal ways of a shinobi.

_And that's the flaw, _I thought as I sipped my _(no surprise!) _tea.

There was no time for a kid to have a childhood. It would already be stolen away from them the second the become a genin, the second they tie the hitai-ate around their foreheads-the moment they touch the metal, it's gone. In Konoha, they teach the kids about chakra theory and control, basics of taijutsu, and basic ninjutsu, and that's where they go wrong. They should educate the kunoichi not only about flower pressing and how to infiltrate, but the horrors they go through. They should teach the kids more about taijutsu, and more about ninjutsu, not just about clones, transformations, and substitution. And although those are _extremely _helpful in battle, if you're not a clan child, that's all you'll know.

I finished off my food with the distressing thought. I wouldn't learn to the full extent. I wouldn't learn how to better control my chakra, or how to perform ninjutsus out of the basic three. Although (if I pass) I'll get a Jounin sensei and a team, missions are handed out right after the Genin passes the test; there leaves little to no time for training, and if there is, it's not enough.

This can be solved if one is in a clan or has shinobi for parents. If one is orphaned or has a civilian family, they're screwed. It's been ill-advised for non-Genin to practice ninjutsus out of their scope (aside from the transformation, clone, and substitution) without an adult or experience shinobi supervising them.

Most of the time in canon, this law was broken, but it was justified; Naruto had plenty of chakra due to the Tailed Beast sealed inside of him, so he was allowed to waste chakra without depleting it, and he could get away with his poor chakra control. Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sasuke, and others had a clan to teach them secret jutsus and had shinobi for parents to supervise them. The only way for me to train without fatally harming myself and my chakra system is to practice taijutsu.

I slipped my now-empty bento box into my bag and finished off my tea. Lunch was signalled over, and we resumed to our studies.

* * *

><p>"Obaachan!" I gasped. After Academy was signalled over, I rushed outside, eager to get home. To see my old grandma outside of the house or the teahouse was a surprise.<p>

"Ichigo-chan," My grandmother greeted, a smile forming on her pale face, "how was Academy?"

"Boring," I replied bluntly and flatly, slipping my tiny hand into her large, soft ones. "It was so boring! All we did was talk about _clans and honor_."

I didn't share with her my analysis and disadvantages about the Academy and civilian-born kids. I kept my mouth shut, and instead, asked about the 'house.

I walked inside our home and slipped off my sandals. I dodged everyone's inquiries about the Academy, and instead, slinked back into my room.

I ran my fingers through my hair, worry washing over me. I was in future Team Gai's class-all three of them were in my class, which made me nervous. The thought of me even _breathing in their direction _intimidated me. The Butterfly Effect wandered into my mind. What if I accidently stomp on Tenten's foot, and changed something in the future? Or if I smile at Rock Lee and something huge occurs in a future date?

_Avoid them. Avoid them like a plague. If they talk to you, walk away. _I chorused in my head. Although I was aiming to be a shinobi, I wouldn't meddle in the Konoha Twelve's affair. I wouldn't prevent anything, because as far as I know, it helped them in the future. Naruto's loneliness made him appreciate bonds. Gaara's solitary and psychological damage strengthened him and helped him become Kazekage; Sasuke's abandonment strengthened Sakura in the future. It all helped them, whether they liked it or not.

_I will not meddle into their affairs. _I promised myself. I will avoid Team Gai successfully.

I didn't know how hard that was.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>Meh, I'm not too satisfied w/ this chapter. To be frank, this chapter is not the desired 2K length. I would add more, but if I did, it would be probably 4k or 5k. Also, to add: no romance at this second. That means no romance between Ichigo and that random Uchiha boy, no romance between Neji and Ichigo, no romance between Akira-sensei and Ichigo.

To answer unanswered questions, _the Uchiha Massacre hasn't happened. _The Massacre took place when Sasuke was 7-8, and Ichigo is in Team Gai's year, meaning she/they are a year older than Rookie Nine. (so, when R9 took the Chuunin Exams, they were 13; which means Team Gai was 14.) The Uchiha Clan would be massacred when Ichigo/Team Gai was 8-9, and currently, they are 6-7. So they have about a year or two before the clan dies. Just to clear that up! Sorry if it's a bit confusing!

Also, merry Christmas Eve! :)


	4. 敗北 (DEFEAT)

**苺 ****- Strawberry **

_**(ARC 1: Academy Arc)**_

**Chapter Four: ****敗北 ****- Defeat**

* * *

><p>The first time I met an Uchiha, it was on a resting day; there was no school, and I was taking people's orders like there was no tomorrow. The teahouse was <em>booming. <em>My uncle, who had just came back, had to set out _again _to Cha no Kuni; because of the boost of sales and demands of customers, we needed more workers. My family preferred to have Ocha family workers work at the teahouse; not only were they more reliable and trustworthy, but the Ocha family apparently had a 'kekkei genkai for making tea', though I was sure my sly grandmother was joking.

When I met the Uchiha, I barely recognized her as one. Her eyes were lighter than usual, and her guardian was very cold to her; her guardian, who was male, ordered for her, and by the scrunching of her nose and the wrinkle of her eyebrows, she wasn't satisfied with the order. His hands were rough and jerky when he grabbed her hand, and she barely spoke.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," She had murmured, her head bowed. I didn't recognize her in canon, so she was undoubtedly irrelevant. Sympathy filled my heart when I realized that she would've been killed, too.

Despite my nerves, I smiled.

"Daijoubu," I replied. Her head lifted up a centimeter, and her guardian's grip tightened.

They sat down curtly in an empty table, their fingers drumming against the table.

The child was, like all Uchihas, attractive. Her hair was already long and pulled into one, tight, mature bun; her eyes were oriental and dark, cloudy gray. Her dark eyebrows were permanently scrunched. She looked a little older than me. She was tall.

Her guardian must've caught my gaze, because he directed her mean, beady black eyes and stared me down. Ebony met ebony, but of course, I lowered my gaze; although the knowledge of him dying in a few years was eating at me, I was still intimidated by him.

Running my fingers through my sable hair, I met eyes with another person. This time it was a human. I flashed my nervous, hesitant smile and took his order without preamble.

* * *

><p>My Academy days were a blur. They consisted of chakra theory, history, and ninjutsus. They didn't dwell too much into ninjutsus, believe it or not; they glossed over them, and taught us basics, like substitution, clone, and transformation; they talked about chakra natures, though little to no people paid attention to, including me. I knew about the basics: fire, water, wind, lightning and earth and which were strong and weak against one another.<p>

Most of the inside class time was discussing chakra, which I tried desperately to understand. I scribbled notes, though it was pointless; my family were civilians, and they couldn't possibly help me understand. Civilians went to school, but it was different than the Ninja Academy; they knew about chakra, biology, science of it, but that was it.

Learning the hand seals was another top priority. Akari-sensei constantly demonstrated it to us.

"Hand seals are _imperative _to perform ninjutsus. Hand seals mould the chakra easier," Akari-sensei drilled into us.

Most of my classmates this year, unfortunately, were in a clan; there were about three or four kids, excluding me, who were born either from civilians or had a shinobi as a parent.

The clans were clans we saw in the anime; Nara, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, and Sarutobi were the most recognizable ones. There were others not in canon, I was sure, but I couldn't discern them. There were few kids running around with the same hair color, face structure, skin color, and eye shape, whom I presumed were born into a clan.

In the second month, we delved into taijutsu. There were weekly taijutsu matches, which I was never excited for; I hated being pitted against a clan brat who knew their shit, and thus, beat me horribly, all while having kids snicker at me.

The boy with the tanned skin and hazel eyes barely talked to me after teasing me about my androgynous **(1) **appearance; my eyes were always burning into his skull as he rolled his pencil around his finger. I squinted at him as I thought back to our encounter. I absentmindedly fingered my short locks. Although everyone in my family had long, bright hair, my hair was cropped short and black.

My thoughts drifted away from the boy and to my family; the Ochas originated from Cha no Kuni, which is a small country. I remembered that the Land of Tea appeared in fillers, so I wrote it off as non-canon. However, now that I _did have family members there…_

My aunt, uncle, and grandfather all shared the sunny, tangerine colored hair, while my grandmother had muddy brown hair that was assorted with graying hair.

I hadn't known my mother, but I've seen pictures. She shared my grandmother's green eyes, although hers were filled with youth and were iridescent. Her hair was a white blonde, falling to her collar bone. She was tan like the rest of the Ochas.

Before I could mull everything over, I heard footsteps and chatter. I blinked lamely and realized that we were leaving to go outside and practice our taijutsu or bukijutsu.

I quickly rose and followed them in pursuit. Taijutsu was… normal for me. In my past life, I avoided P.E. like the plague. However, when I was younger, I roughed up with my sister and brother, and my reflexes had been average, if not above for my age.

I needed to improve my stamina, speed, and stealth. I gazed at the two 'victims' who were staring at each other. Their two fingers were locked together as a sign of unity. Before I could blink, they squared off.

I recognized one of them to be Sarutobi Hikari and Yamanaka Ibo. Ibo was unarguably attractive. Although the girls shrilled and pined over Neji, Ibo was their second choice. His copper colored hair and azure eyes made him an easy candidate. To pile on top of his attributes, he was a kind, soft-spoken boy who didn't glower. I rarely seen him scowl, and a smile was always spread on his face. He had a thin neck and thin face, but he was easily labelled '_cute.'_ His seemingly permanent beam didn't fade as he attempted to block the large punch made by Hikari.

_She was good, _I thought, amazed and slightly envious as she ducked a sloppy kick made by Ibo . _He's good, too, _I thought, envy growing. I thought _my_ reflexes were OK? Hikari and Ibo's were better. They were _made_ for this world; their brains were literally wired and evolved to have above average reflexes and quick thinking.

_Gosh, I hope I don't fight a clan-brat, _I prayed. If I did, I'd be destroyed.

Gulping, I watched as Ibo's fingers wrapped around Hikari's ankles and caused her to stumble and fall. She plopped on her butt, her teeth clicking as she winced. Ibo's fist was inches before her face. Her large, chestnut brown eyes were wide as saucers. The tension was thick, almost suffocating around me. The cheers died down with the impending thought: _what'll Ibo do next? _

I learned quickly that in this society, no one chastised anyone for punching or physically harming a girl. Although some were still traditional and frowned upon fighting women, or even women fighting, no one would scold or shun you for punching a girl in the nose. It wasn't a one sided society. You had to do what you had to do to survive and avoid injuries, and seeping sympathy because of one's gender and biology structure wasn't the best idea.

Suddenly, screams erupted among the quiet crowd. I clapped reluctantly, jealousy filling my body.

Akari-sensei's lips quirked into a smile.

"Good job, Ibo-kun, Hikari-chan," she praised. "Hikari, you need to work on your reaction time-" She began to gently evaluate and pick apart the flaws in their performance. After a few minutes, they were sent off and Akari-sensei brought out the next victims.

I shrunk behind three bodies of girls, stress and anxiety filled my veins and brain; my eyes darted from the bodies leaving and leaving me exposed. I had the urge to blend in with the bodies, and I almost did, until Akari-sensei called my name:

_Ocha Ichigo and Hyuuga Neji. _

My heart stopped. I swore I couldn't breathe. I felt the air around my clench tightly around my lungs, feeling restricted. I was frozen and paralyzed, _**I was going to be fucking fighting Neji, **__and ohshit, ohshit ohshit ohshi-_

I felt my throat lumpen and tears form at my eyes.

"Ichigo-chan?" Akari-sensei repeated. Neji was already up, his eyes hard and lowered, his bandages wrapped around his pale forehead, concealing his seal.

I did the only logical thing: I gave up.

"Akari-sensei," I murmured, running my fingers through my short hair. "I give up. I-I-"

"This is essential for you," My instructor replied flatly. "This isn't optional."

I swallowed as I refused to meet my eyes with the pale-eyed boy. Girls shrilled for my opponent, encouraging him to '_kick my ass' _and "_**ganbatte!" **_

I had little to no taijutsu practice. From running the teahouse to studying for my exams and chakra theory, I couldn't exactly punch a wooden log. I fixated my gaze onto Neji's shoes and sucked on my knuckles.

My left hand rose in a unity sign, and I tried not to cringe when my fingers briefly brushed Neji's. _Avoid, avoid, avoid, avoid, avoid, avoi-_

My eyelids felt heavy in my sockets.

"_Hajime!" _

I _saw _Neji's fist. I _meant to duck. _But with his Byakugan activated and his obvious superiority over to me, I dumbly stood there, sucking my knuckles, and felt his hands connect with my cheek.

I've been punched before. Once, when I was in seventh grade, a girl yanked on my hair and punched my face. It hurt, but after about four minutes, the pain receded and I didn't feel the pain. I was off to go, smiling after ten minutes and returning to my studies.

This time, it hurt like _hell. _I'm not sure what powers Neji possesses, but it _hurt. _I felt my body literally lift and tumble to the floor, my body crumbling to the soil. I felt tears sting my eyes and I chewed my lip painfully to stop myself from wailing.

_Fuck! That hurt, _I swore in my head.

"I quit!" I burst out. "I said I quit before, ne? _I don't want to fight him!_" Sheer humiliation and pain caused me to blurt that out at my teacher disrespectfully. I rubbed at my eyes, ignoring the gawks and snickers I got. I didn't even _want _to see Neji's bored face. I clutched my cheek, feeling moans rise in my throat as my cheek throbbed.

"Ichigo-chan, calm down," my sensei commanded sternly, but I was pacing around.

"I _don't _want to fight him! He wins!" I flailed my free arm, rubbing my cheeks in anger, humiliation, and pain.

"Ichigo-chan," Akari-sensei said sternly. She gripped my shoulders, pulling me aside. "You need to work on your temper."

I stared at her incredulously, fighting the urge to bite back, "_I've never lost my temper. This is my first time, you ugly raspberry!" _

"Ichigo-chan," she repeated, "calm down. Mmkay? You need to work on your taijutsu and reflexes-"

"Why'd you pair _me_ up with _him?_" I asked her suddenly. I was surprised with my own courage, but then again, humiliation can make you say a lot of things. "Obviously, he has his eyes. He can see _everything. _Why don't you pit another clan kid with him, instead of me, a civilian, with no special talents or jutsus whatsoever?"

Akari-sensei blinked at me, then straightened up, regarding me coolly.

"In the battlefield, Ichigo-chan," She replied icily, "you will not get to choose who is your opponent. You may be unlucky enough to fight a kekkei genkai user. You don't get to throw tantrums."

With that, she walked off, leaving me in solitary and shame.

_She was right, _I realized, mortified. She was right, and I knew it. I couldn't throw a tantrum if I met someone with a kick ass kekkei genkai; I had to work around it.

I was too disgraced to return to the circle of cheering kids, so I stood there from the distance, watching as the peach boy and a shy, brunette girl walk up. I tuned them out quickly, still clutching my cheek.

* * *

><p>"Ne, Ichigo-chan, what happened?" My uncle inquired as he gestured to my patched up cheek. I poked the foam, glued with a bandaid that soaked up any blood.<p>

"Ah," I flushed, thinking about my temper tantrum. "Taijutsu practice against a Hyuuga."

"Ah," My uncle nodded in understanding, looping his shoulder around my body, "I understand. We're gonna go straight to the teahouse, so-"

"_Anosa, Anosa!_" I interrupted, "can we stop by the weapons' place? I want to purchase a few stuff."

"Why?" He asked, stitching his thick, silver brows together.

"I've got to train, somehow," I replied. "I'm not apart of a clan. Who'll train me?"

My uncle mulled this over. His fingers on his chin as he stood there. I stared at him hopefully. _Say yes, say yes, say yes-_

He waved his hand.

"Well, it better be quick. Okaachan will throw a fit if we're not here in time. What d'you need?"

I beamed at him positively. I was, in a weird way, glad that I battled against Neji. Though I tiptoed over future Team Gai and any other canon characters, should I change something in the future, the battle with Neji and the small exchange with Akari-sensei opened my eyes: I was too sheltered. By losing, I was able to learn that _it didn't matter who you fight, _it matters _how. _You've got to be cunning and ruthless. You can't hesitate due to sympathy in battle, like Neji had done. He didn't pause at my face to get his point across. His fist connected with my cheek painfully, and I got the message. Merciless, ruthlessness, and cold-hearted were accepted in the shinobi society, and if I were to survive, I'd have to adapt. I couldn't give up in battle. I had to try to the death.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FOOTNOTES <strong>_

androgynous; having physical characteristics in both sexes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay, so this chapter is probably _not _the best. I wanted to make it clear that Ichigo literally had no chance against Neji, as he is the strongest Genin, and presumably was the strongest kid in his year. I described Ichigo loosely here. At first, she would've have pink hair and black eyes, but I didn't want to seem I modelled her after Sakura. As you can read, she has short, black hair. This arc will be glossed over and summarised quickly. I predict by chapter five or six, maybe seven, she'll be graduated. I'm leaning towards chapter five, because I want this arc to be finished ASAP, then we'll be moving to the team arc. Ichigo will take her taijutsu training seriously.

I think that's all to cover? Thanks for reading!


	5. 練習 (PRACTICE)

**苺 ****- Strawberry **

_**(ARC 1: Academy Arc)**_

**Chapter Five: ****練習 ****(PRACTICE)**

I blinked exhaustingly at Akari-sensei as her lips move, but nothing was coming out. I rubbed at my eyes as I tried to follow her lips. She was discussing chakra theory.

In my spare time, which I had little to none, I would write down notes of what I knew on the Naruto world. I knew my memories were slowly slipping away from me, and I was desperately clinging to them. In the dead of night, I would write down names that I knew randomly:

_**Susan - Mom. **_

_**Whitney - roommate/best friend. **_

_**Josh - brother. **_

I licked my lips as I remembered last nights events. I received little hours of sleep due to my writings.

Mostly, everything was after Kyuubi attack. I was regretting on not catching up on Naruto. My knowledge was sorely limited. I knew the manga was nearly finished, if not finished by the time of my death.

All I knew was that the Akatsuki was the main enemy in Naruto. Sasori and Deidara would soon attack Gaara, and Deidara soon gets a new partner, a mysterious, comedic relief character, Tobi. Judging from his antics, he's not a flashy member.

There _was_ the leader of Akatsuki with ringed, purple eyes and a silhouette, but that was it.

I suddenly felt something hit my face. I snapped up from my reminiscing thoughts and blinked owlishly.

"Nice of you to join us," Akari-sensei snipped. I blinked, before flushing in humiliation.

"Ah, gomen nasai, Akari-sensei," I murmured an apology before averting my attention to her.

Akari-sensei spared me a glower and continued with her discussion of chakra theory.

* * *

><p>After Akari-sensei was sure we understood the theory of chakra, which <em>I didn't, <em>and made sure we were familiar with clans, history of Konoha, (a man named Senju Hashirama, the first Hokage, founded the village, along with Uchiha Madara.) and hand seals, which took us four months or more, give or take a few, we moved on to bukijutsu.

We would practice bukijutsu daily after lunch. I failed terribly at bukijutsu, which was no surprise. I had no aim anyways, so I didn't bother practicing it at home. Tenten, was of course, the best at bukijutsu. Everyone would marvel at her aim, although sometimes, it was off. She was still the best in our class, with Hyuuga Neji and Sarutobi Hikari trailing behind her.

I was easily the last in my class at bukijutsu. When it was my shift to hurl weapons, they would soar past the target, past the log, and lodge itself in a tree branch, or whizz past a student. I'd fluster, mumble an apology, and return to the back of the line to continue. It was a routine, which I was familiar with. At this point, Akari-sensei gave up on me excelling at bukijutsu.

I slowly improved in taijutsu. Not only was that the only branch of jutsu that I was able to practice at home without supervision, it was slightly 'easier' and more convenient than ninjutsu. When I was a fan of Naruto, I'd admire the rapid hand seals and the flashy ninjutsus. Now that I'm literally living in the world, I was quickly finding it easier to practice taijutsu. I didn't enjoy practicing ninjutsus because I would get slightly frustrated. I was only able to practice at school, and even then, it wasn't enough. _If I was able to pass, _I'd be free to perform ninjutsus with a Jounin-sensei.

Although I'm not able to defeat Neji or even Tenten in taijutsu, I was slowly, but surely improving. Even Akari-sensei would send me nods if I glanced to her during a taijutsu brawl (which would then cause my opponent to defeat me). I was satisfied with my taijutsu progress, even if my ninjutsu skills weren't unparalleled.

I ran my fingers through my hair in relief as we all filed back inside. I wasn't too excited to fail at aiming my weapons for the _fourth time. _I sat in my seat, ignoring all the chatter.

I didn't have any 'friends'. I wasn't too sad about it, either. I had acquaintances who I'd partner up with during duo assignments, but I wouldn't call them my friend. My one and only 'enemy' was the peach-boy, and that was only one sided. He didn't spare me a glance. He walked past me like I was a brick wall, even if I scowled at him. I still held a grudge with iron claws due to the fact that he called me a 'boy'. _So, _I have a sharp jawline and my voice isn't the highest? And _just _because my hair isn't particularly soft or long and just because my eyelashes or unusually short _doesn't _mean I'm boyish, or I'm not particularly attractive doesn't bean I resemble a boy-right?

All of my thoughts caused me to glower at Peach-Boy's hair. His hair _was _abnormally glossy, and his hair his uneven. I narrowed my eyes at him, sending negative vibes.

_Ugly jerk, _I thought bitterly.

I drummed my fingers against my desk as I tuned into Akari-sensei's voice.

"Now, it's been about six months of schooling. You have understood chakra theory to a certain extent-" she narrowed her eyes at us, and I heard a nervous cough from the back of the room. "-and you're slowly learning taijutsu, hand seals, and moulding your chakra. You'll be having a graduation exam in four months."

After that announcement, children scrambled to practice. I could almost _foresee _Rock Lee's tears and Gai's consoling. I knew it had to be around this time, because he was donning his silk, Chinese-esque robe and his glossy braid.

I excused myself from the teahouse to partake in training. Although my grandmother was reluctant, my grandfather and uncle gently coaxed and convinced her into agreeing, although she would send me icy glares whenever I dropped off my bag at the teahouse.

After the exam was finished, which would be around January or December, we'd graduate, depending on our results. We'd move up a class; which meant after we graduate, Naruto and his peers would finally be in the Academy.

Our exam would be based on ninjutsu, which I knew would be difficult for Rock Lee. However, I knew he'd be able to graduate, although I'm not sure how, but I know it worked out for him.

The exam would be based on a simple technique taught to us when we first entered the Academy; it was the _Nawanuke no jutsu, _or the Rope Escape jutsu. It was an E-rank jutsu, fairly simple to perform. I've concluded that an Academy instructor or Chuunin will tie the ropes on the student; the student would have to successfully perform the jutsu.

I've been begging for my family to tie me up, but they'd send me perplexed glances. After much pleading, my grandfather finally tied me up with thin ropes.

**I (**_**boar)**_**, Saru **_**(monkey). **_

It was difficulty having to perform the two hand seals in my restricted state, but I was slowly getting the hang of it. After much practicing, I decided that ninjutsu wasn't _so _bad, although I still preferred taijutsu; I didn't like the slimy feeling when I was forced to mould my chakra. Although I was much more sensitive to chakra than other children, I wasn't a 'sensory' ninja; sensory nin had to mould their chakra; however, I still wasn't accustomed (and my body wasn't adapted) to the slimy, slick, cold feeling when I mould my chakra to perform ninjutsus. It's slightly indescribable, and chakra is an odd subject for me. Chakra was buzzing and circulating my body. It wasn't exactly _liquid or gas. _It wasn't solid, either. It was warm, and it encased my internal organs like a blanket.

Back in my old life, I wasn't conscious of my organs. I knew my heart was there, and I felt it beating when I sporadically exercised, but other than that, it wasn't on my mind daily. However, chakra made me _feel _my heart pounding regardless if I was exercising or not. It was hard to describe, and in my first few years of developing my chakra network, it was _uncomfortable. _I never liked blood, and the thought of my heart pumping it every second made me uneasy.

When I performed ninjutsus, I'd feel my chakra _expand, in some sort, _and I'd feel something cold splash on my chakra.

After consistently moulding and practicing the _nawanuke _jutsu, the cool feeling went away. I was slowly, but surely adapting to my developing chakra network and I was thankful.

"Ne, Ichigo-chan," My grandmother called, "are you alright? You've been practicing all night."

I blinked owlishly. I realized that I was too immersed in my thoughts that I was still in ropes. I winced at the pain; the ropes were digging into my wrists.

"Ah-I'm fine. After another round I'll come back in the house. Please make me some peppermint tea," I replied. I knew how to make my grandmother happy. By simply asking to make me a cup of tea, she'd light up and dash off, even with her weathering limbs.

True to my theory, she brightened, a smile spreading across her tan face.

"Comin' right up," She said, and sauntered off, her silver hair slipping out her messy bun.

Once she was out my vision, I gritted my teeth. Damn. Ojiisan tied the ropes a _little _too tight. I bit my lip as my shoulders dug into the cold grass, the ropes scraping against my wrist.

_**I, Saru. **_

I thought rigidly as my hands struggled to make the sign. I felt the cold, slimy feeling, and I knew that I was about to suffer a case of chakra exhaustion. However, credited to my determination and prolonged practices, I felt the ropes slip off from my wrists. I breathed, relief washing over me. The smell of tea lingered outside, tempting my senses. I got up quickly, discarded the ropes on the floor, and sprinted inside, rubbing my now red wrists, my mouth watering.

* * *

><p>The months whizzed past us quickly. Akari-sensei glossed over genjutsu. I understood a minimal extent of it. Genjutsu affected the cerebrum part of the brain; the user controls the chakra flows of the opponent's brain. Many doujutsu specialize in this, however the strongest doujutsu, the Sharingan, is the most popular and most recognized.<p>

There were certain clans that utilized in genjutsu, including, but not limited to the Kurama, Yuuhi, and Yume clans. Genjutsu affects the motion and activity through the prosencephalon structure of the brain; certain clans are able to fend genjutsu off due to an outside source, most notably the Aburame clan. Their bugs lack the forebrain structure, and are least susceptible to falling for a genjutsu.

Genjutsu wasn't something I'd use in the future. One of the main reasons is for my theory of my chakra structure. I have functioning chakra coils; I can use chakra and perform ninjutsu alright, unlike Rock Lee. However, because my 'spiritual chakra' wasn't from this world, it wasn't the same as most of the humans wandering this Earth, which is why I was sensitive to chakra. I had a very, very, _very _low chance of me becoming a medical ninja, since I had to have very precise chakra control, which is also the reason why I wouldn't be able to perform genjutsu.

All of this theorizing and thinking made my eyes and head hurt. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and tuned into Akari-sensei's warnings and cautions. We were getting closer and closer to the graduation exam, and then we'd move up a class and grade. We'd be here for another three years, and off we were to becoming a Genin-if we passed. I had about a month or less, and I needed to absorb all the tips Akari-sensei was throwing us.

"I'm not allowed to give out _too much information_," Akari-sensei began, "but I'll give out the general info. There'll be a Hyuuga to observe the way you control and use your chakra-" there was a strangled cry from the back of the room-"-and there will be three chuunins observing your demonstration. I hope all of you are practicing."

I scowled, rubbing my wrists. They were no longer red, but there were still visible marks wrapping around them that made me frown when I saw them.

After her lecture, we were dismissed for lunch, and then we were back outside for bukijutsu.

* * *

><p>The day of the exam sped by quickly; it consisted of me on the floor, gritting my teeth, relentlessly practicing the godforsaken ninjutsu. If I wasn't doing that, I was pouring tea and making tea.<p>

"You're gonna becoming a kunoichi, but that doesn't mean you won't be running the shop in the future," My aunt would nag halfheartedly. When the exam rolled by, I was stressed, my wrists were red and scratched, and I felt like I hadn't slept in days. I knew better than to practice jutsus at home, but I did it anyways, and this was the result; growling stomachs even after a full meal, heavy eyes and slightly trembling fingers.

After I finished off my tea and raced off to school, the cold, realization dumped on me: _what if I fail? _

Possibilities wandered into my mind almost immediately.

_If I fail, I'll be put into another year, possibly the same class as Rookie Nine. _I knew that if that thought were to become reality, my life would be messed up; three people would be okay, I could easily avoid. But _nine people? _Including Iruka and Mizuki?

With that thought in mind, determination welled in me to not fail. I couldn't fail this exam, if it was the last thing on earth.

With a new resolve, I strode into my classroom, ready to take the exam with confidence.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well, I lied. I was planning for the Academy arc to be finished next chapter or in two, but looks like it'll be finished in around three or four. I'll skim over the next three years, because they won't be _as _important or relevant. Hopefully, I'll finish this arc in or around chapter seven or eight.

Please read & review!


	6. 魂 (SOUL)

**Disclaimer: chapter is dark.**

* * *

><p><strong>苺 <strong>**- Strawberry **

_**(ARC 1: Academy Arc)**_

**Chapter Six: ****魂 ****(SOUL) **

* * *

><p>Tensions were high during Exam Day. There weren't any shrills or loud, booming voices; I saw two or three kids rapidly flipping through notes and rubbing something suspiciously black etched onto their hands.<p>

I gulped down, trying to cling onto the determination that I once had. It was hard, however; the sight of seeing even the smartest kids (excluding Neji) cramming their notes made my stomach churn. I licked my lips in an almost weary matter, running my fingers through my hair and sat in my seat.

_**I, Saru. **_

I mentally drilled, repeating the hand seals. I practice pulling my hands behind my back, which earned me a few weird looks from overconfident kids who didn't bother cramming into their studies.

I felt nauseated once Akari-sensei opened the door and sashayed in. Running her fingers through her free hair, she lay her cloudy gray eyes on us, her purple eyebrows stitching together.

"I _do _hope you've all been studying," She demanded. I noticed she looked more agitated than usual.

There was silence, and she breathed a sigh. She continued fingering her periwinkle locks, a sign of a distressed personality. She eyed her papers warily.

"First off: _Akamatsu, Natsu_," She said. The small, unfamiliar girl squeaked, and I felt every student shoot her sympathetic looks.

I shrunk in my chair, glad that my last name began with an 'O'.

* * *

><p>My comfort was short-lived. Soon, I heard Akari-sensei's irritated voice: "<em>Ocha, Ichigo!" <em>

I made a noise the back of my throat, fingering my locks as I got up, trying to ignore the multiple pairs of eyes burning holes into my back. My legs trembled as I made my way to the secluded room.

My breath hitched when I saw Akari-sensei's purple head, silver eyes, and two unrecognizable ninjas, most likely Chuunin.

"Ichigo-chan," Akari-sensei said, trying to crack a smile, but failing miserably and settled for a grimace. "Would you please allow Natori-kun to tie your hands?"

I nodded hesitantly. The aforementioned man clutched a rather thick rope in his hands. I blinked owlishly as he none-too-gently grabbed my hands, tied them behind my back, and barked, "_lay down._"

Humiliation washed over me as I lay down, hurting my chin in the process. I blinked back hot tears as I observed, from my peripheral vision, the silver-eyed Hyuuga activate his bloodline limit.

"Begin, please," Akari-sensei instructed. I swallowed thickly, feeling the ropes dig into my wrists. My body moved as my hands did, and I winced under the pain of my limbs pulling as I tried performing the hand seals.

_**I, Saru, **_I thought, and I felt the slimy, cool feeling as I moulded my chakra. I squeezed my eyes as I felt the ropes slip off me. Without preamble, I quickly stood up, humiliated, albeit proud. I blinked expectantly at the instructors, waiting for any additional comment.

Akari-sensei dismissed me with a flick of her wrist, and without being told twice, I bolted out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>I sauntered into my house, tugging off my boots. I roamed the house, the scent of familiar tea absent; there was absolute silence. Blinking, I roamed the house, calling out for anyone who would be in there to greet me. To my surprise and fear, no one was there.<strong>

_That's odd, _I thought panickedly, _wouldn't they want to congratulate me? _

My stomach growled, disrupting my panicked thoughts. I walked into the kitchen to retrieve food when I saw a messy, handwritten note:

_**Out in the teahouse. Please come. **_

A smile spread onto my face and I tucked the note into my pocket, slipped on my cobalt boots, and wandered out the house, heading towards the teahouse.

Luck was on my side, I realized; I had passed the exam, and it was awfully easy, although having a Byakugan user was a bit extra. I suppose it'd benefit Rock Lee, what with his nonfunctioning chakra coils.

However, I _passed. _I was in the safe zone. I wouldn't be surrounded by _very _important, _very_ canon characters. There was a possibility that I'd be in a different class than future Team Gai, and I'd be _safe. _

With a triumphant smile, I walked inside the teahouse.

"Ichigo-chan!" As soon as my foot entered the teahouse, I felt my bones crush under a large weight. Bewildered, perplexed, and embarrassed that someone was currently squeezing my bones in front of customers, I attempted to slip out their grip.

"Ah! Obaachan!" I choked out. "I'm-let go of me, please!"

My grandmother released me in ecstasy. She grinned at me.

"Well? Did you pass?"

"Hai. I'm going to be a genin in three more years."

My grandmother's smile loosened, but then she rubbed my hair. "Now, hurry up. We're piling on customers all day-dunno what's going on, but I imagine you can at least pour some tea?"

After informing my hopeful family that I indeed passed-"_oh my gosh, Ichigo-chan, I'm so happy-no, you're spilling the tea!"-_I got to work quickly. The teahouse was only getting bigger, and I was getting older, and it'd be a matter of time before I was brewing the tea and cooking the wagashi.

I ignored my aunt's shrill cry at my mistake and turned to my grandmother, carefully grabbing the hot cup of tea and set it on the metal tray.

"Oh, grandma. In a few weeks, you've got to sign me up for kunoichi classes." I rolled my eyes, wiping my hands on my apron. "It's irksome, but it's required for me."

"Yeah, alright-d'you have chamomile tea?"

* * *

><p>The few weeks of break whizzed by. It consisted of me pouring tea and sleeping. In the shinobi society, the breaks were short and curt; it was a few weeks instead of two months.<p>

When I returned to school, I was elated to reunite with Akari-sensei, who didn't reciprocate my emotions and feelings. I was also agitated to realize that, _yes_, future Team Gai was in my class, and so was Yamanaka Ibo and that mousy, _very ugly _boy who called me a boy on the first day of the Academy.

Kunoichi class was the same as it was depicted in the anime and manga; the same, wild-haired, almost Italian looking woman with red lips and circular classes, shrill, deep voice, and the same bratty kids.

Kunoichi class was boring to me. They told us tips on how to blend in, how to infiltrate, and how to seduce. I soon realized that the shinobi world was cruel and harsh. Pressing and arranging flowers? To savour our tiny childhood and a way to disguise yourself as an innocent woman when you had to seduce your target. It made me uncomfortable, but young girls, _nine and ten year olds_ were taught how to make a man love you, how to seduce _any gender_, and I found myself shrinking into the back, all while listening to her tips that I knew would be helpful in the future.

The manga and anime sugarcoated the _reality_.

Suzume-sensei taught us how to poison flowers, how to poison senbon, and how to poison a drink discreetly. It was raw, it was _surreal _how much I learned in a sugarcoated, pink-depicted class. I decided not to disclose any information of my kunoichi classes to my family, and instead glossed it over.

"How was your kunoichi class?" My aunt would ask.

"Oh, it was great. I learned how to arrange flowers. (_Lies. I found out which flowers were poisonous and how to murder someone with the stem of one.) _How was uncle?"

I didn't realize, until late at night, how barbaric this all was. And when I did, I had a panic attack. My breaths were irregular and I was hyperventilating. I felt like something was lodged in my throat and I tried screaming, but I heard no noise come out my throat; I was shaking horribly, slipping out of bed and clawing at my face as I realized-_what happened to me? I'm not even a ninja yet and I'm already good at lying, I need help, __**Ijustwantedtoprotectmyfamily**_. My heart was racing, and I didn't even hear it anymore.

It was only until my uncle burst in did I realize that I _was_ screaming, and I had tears pooling out my eyes, racing down my cheeks and sliding onto my chin.

I was so good at _lying_-another thing kunoichi classes taught me-that I convinced my family I had a horrible nightmare. I sat down with glassy eyes, and convinced them. I was able to convince them so well, that I could even visualize it, and it made me want to scream again.

After having a talk with me, wiping my eyes, and having a drink of water, I was invited to sleep in my grandparents' room, but I politely declined, and walked into my room shakily.

I slept without my blankets and with the door open that night.

* * *

><p>After that night, I felt like an empty shell. <em>It's temporary. It's temporary, <em>I drilled into my head hourly, as I sat down in the grass, my fingers threading through flowers. I narrowed my blue eyes at the flowers as I plucked one out the ground. The kunoichi classes, at least in canon, seemed fun and pink and _girly. _But underneath the pink flowers, giggling schoolgirls and vanilla scented rooms, it was dark and ruthless, lessons of deaths lurking underneath the sugary smiles.

My real classes weren't any better. I was failing terribly at genjutsu for some reason. I couldn't dispel it, no matter how hard I tried, and that usually left me to chakra depletion and a weak body.

While Akari-sensei set up an appointment for a Hyuuga (I learned that in school, a Hyuuga was the equivalent of a nurse; if you can't perform a ninjutsu, call a Hyuuga. Can't perform the Henge? Call a Hyuuga.), I decided to look more into my problems with genjutsu, although I had a small theory.

The reason why I couldn't dispel myself out of a genjutsu was because of my chakra and my 'soul', somehow. Although I had a theory of why I wouldn't be able to excel at genjutsu, the theory could be extend why I couldn't perform it all, or even _dispel myself out of it._

The plain reason was because I wasn't from this world. I was reincarnated, so my spiritual chakra isn't balanced with my physical chakra.

Everyone in the world had a chakra system. They had chakra-without it, you couldn't even live. They had equally distributed, balanced chakras: physical and spiritual chakra. The spiritual energy is in your mind-this is the part of me that remained-and it could be argued it's also your soul, which is also the part of me that remained. The physical energy is inside every cell of my body, which is _not _mine; I gained physical energy when I was reincarnated, but I retained my spiritual energy.

Physical energy can be increased by training; spiritual energy can be increased and amplified by meditating.

I do _not _have a perfect balance. My spiritual energy is more prominent and dominant, which can be a reason why I can't dispel a genjutsu. My spiritual energy is old; it's not wired or evolved to detect and be able to dispel genjutsu. My chances of becoming a medic or a genjutsu specialist were very slim, if not, _impossible. _

I suspected the Hyuuga would tell me everything what I theorized, so I patiently filled in time by listening to Akari-sensei's studies and trying _not _to have a panic attack.

* * *

><p>What with my vacant, over worrying mind and filled lifestyle (studying and working the teahouse), my school year slipped by. Before I knew it, I was ten (being slightly older than the kids in my class by a few months) and I was studying for the final exam.<p>

Kunoichi classes still made me jolt awake at night and gasp, but I stopped having major panic attacks. My tanned skin had scratches etched onto them, but they were easily concealed with a jacket. I wasn't ready to be a shinobi, and it was evident with my vacant eyes and hyperventilation. Mentally, I wasn't ready to put my life on the line.

After a while, _it happened. _

The Uchihas were murdered.

It was a silent, thick day; it was cloudy and gray and solemn, and I just _knew_, as I walked through the streets and heard the hisses, whispers, and gossips, it happened.

It was confirmed when the Uchiha, who I later learned to be named Taiyō, was absent. Akari-sensei had told us, her voice thick with tears and wavering, her eyes red, her jaw clenched tight.

Although I didn't _know _him, I felt my stomach churn in fear. He was dead. A little boy-_was fucking dead, _and he was the one who yelled in class and pointed at his back to brag that he was an Uchiha-_he was the one who challenged Hyuuga Neji and called Hyuugas snobs_-he was the one who bragged that he would unlock his Sharingan, he was the one who chewed with his mouth open.

I saw a few kids weep silently. Neji's face was stony and unreadable, his pallid eyes staring straight ahead.

If someone could be here one day and gone the next, just like that, what'll stop the shinobi world from swallowing me the same way?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Word Count: 2236<strong>_

_Author's Note: _This chapter is kinda dark instead of mildly funny. It's a bit confusing with the explanation of spiritual energy vs. physical energy. I know it's confusing, but bear with me please. Spiritual energy = soul/mind. Physical energy = your body. Heaven = spiritual energy. Earth = your body. Because Ichigo was reincarnated, her spiritual energy, _remember it's your soul/mind_, remained, so it's slightly more than her physical energy, which is her body energy. Alright? So, she can't perform or dispel genjutsu. If she were ever to be against an Uchiha, she'd be mutilated, because she cannot protect herself against genjutsu.


	7. 終わり(THE END)

**苺 ****- Strawberry **

_**(Arc 1: Academy Arc)**_

**Chapter Seven: ****終わり****(THE END)**

* * *

><p>After the Uchiha Massacre, it opened my family's eyes; they heard it over newspapers, of course, as well as gossiping customers who couldn't lower their voices.<p>

"_Ichigo-chan, are you sure you want to do this… 'shinobi business'? I mean, did you hear on the clan that got killed-" _

_**I heard. I know the consequences I can face for becoming a shinobi. A boy disappeared from my class. **_

Even my oblivious uncle saw my emotions. I suppose I was an open boosaid, warming his face into a smile.

I gave him a short nod, formed the necessary hand seals: _**Inu, I, hitsuji. **_

I felt the slick feeling in the pits of my body, and my fingers faltered. In a k, rubbing at my eyes at the dinner table and going to bed early, although they can still see my room bright with lights and the door opened.

The exam was, much to my relief, concerning ninjutsu. It was akin to how it was in canon; to perform a henge jutsu. Henge jutsus were fairly simple for me, even with my abundant spiritual energy, and I found them fascinating. I found myself transforming into my grandmother, and to a figure awfully similar to the Beyonce in my past life.

The day of the exam, I wasn't jitterish like last time, and no one was scurrying to find notes to cram last minute. Even Akari-sensei looked neater and smoother; her mauve hair was tied into a smooth bun, secured with two, harmless senbon. Her eyes looked warmer and her lips weren't thinned into a grimace, scowl, or frown.

When she called my name, I entered the similar room. I found myself feeling déjà vu when I saw a chuunin and Akari-sensei standing there.

"Ah, Ocha-san. I would like for you to perform the henge jutsu," The chuunin small puff of smoke, I felt myself heighten and an uncomfortable skin clamp onto mine. It was as if I had a wet towel sewn onto my skin; the henge jutsu was efficient and convenient, but uncomfortable.

The sounds of a pencil scratching a paper filled the room.

"Good job, Ichigo-chan. You passed." Akari-sensei declared, a smile cracking her face. I nodded, exchanging a smile, and sauntered out the room.

* * *

><p>I wiped my chin as the warm tea dribbled down the corner of my mouth.<p>

"How many years do you have left, Ichigo-chan?" My aunt inquired as she licked her finger, smeared with icing.

"Ah - " I thought, placing a finger on my chin. " - I think one year left."

My grandmother knitted her eyebrows together, frowning slightly. I didn't miss her scowl, but I ignored it. I knew that look. Concern.

She was concerned for me when I graduated and was sorted into a new genin team; she was worried that every time I stepped out the village, I was on the brink to my death. She was worried about the foul, dark secrets in the shinobi business, tied with seduction and liquor. She was _scared._

And I was scared, too. Because after I graduate, there's no going back. There's either failing or death. I can't just quit and become a civilian. There _was no going back. _

I didn't bother consoling her. I can't lie and tell her I'll be fine. I can't give her pretty words and sweet assurances, because I can't promise anything. I might die on my first mission like many genins. I might break my arm or get my throat silt, because in this society, the weak are trampled on by the alphas - the strong - and there's no in between. I have to survive, and I can't make sweet promises.

I missed the days where I had the abilities to.

* * *

><p>During my break, which was very short, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed the walks around the village with my aunt. I enjoyed the training of me making wagashi and brewing tea leaves. While I was training to become a shinobi, I was also training on how to brew tea; in the Ocha family, it was <em>tradition <em>for us to brew tea. It was in our blood.

I wasn't excited to return to school. It was my last day, dammit, and after that, I was alone.

I licked my lips as I woke up, the scent of peppermint tea wafting through the house. After taking a quick, sleepy bath and pulling my short hair into a presentable style, I walked out the house, skipping breakfast. My stomach was churning and I was positive I was going to puke up my breakfast if I had wolfed it down.

The sun beams splashed on my skin and I welcomed the warmth as I ran down the street, past the barking civilians, to the Academy.

By then, I knew that the universe despised me. I knew what I was to see when I entered the classroom - the same people, including future Team Gai, who coincidentally sat with each other despite the fact that they barely conversed.

My eyes ran over the occupants of the class; the same old people. With a resigned sigh, I slipped into a chair and sat down, sliding my fingers over the wooden desk.

* * *

><p>I tugged my boots off, wandering into the Ocha residence. The smell of green tea wafted through the air; loud laughs glided through the air. A weary smile slipped onto my face; school was stressing me out and I instantly warmed up when I entered my house, surrounded by my loving family. School physically, emotionally, and mentally weared me up. What with the constant drilling of the importance of survival, (<em><strong>be fast, don't let that kunai touch you, be careful of depleting your chakra, be wary of any hidden exploding tags and unspoken kekkei genkai - ) <strong>_seduction and infiltration, _**(be sexy and seductive, push your boobs out and sway your hips, wear flattering perfume and let your cool fingertips linger on her or him, bite your lip and twirl your hair -)**_ and the importance of strength (_**train, train, train, train, train, train, train)**_. My family's tea warmed my insides. Their smiles made my stress lower; but at the dead of night, while everyone was snoring, my light was on and I was chewing frantically on my nails, flipping through scrolls and textbooks.

However, it seems that my mentality and wariness was unique to me. Perhaps it was because my spiritual energy, or conscience, remained, so my concepts of immoral and moral actions were warped and fucked up. While the kids thought it was perfectly fine to murder a three year old if it was for the sake of their village, I was hesitant to even kill _anyone. _All I wanted to do was protect my family. I didn't want to - - _kill. _I didn't want to fuck an eighty year old royalty-clad man for the sake of my village and gaining information; I didn't want to seduce a fifteen year old girl to infiltrate an enemy's information or base. I wanted to protect. I didn't think it'd mean all of _this. _

Canon Narutoverse glorified and glossed over _a lot_ of stuff.

"Ichigo-chan? Daijoubu?" My grandmother inquired. I realized I was sunk deep into my thoughts. I blinked owlishly, returning my gaze and attention to her.

"Eh? Ah - - I'm fine, sorry. Were you saying something?"

She kept her gaze lingering on me, filled with worry and suspicion. I wrung my hands anxiously, chewing on my lips, trying to throw the attention off of me.

"Ah - how was the tea shop?" I questioned. That inquiry set my family off. With excited chatters about new imports of tea leaves from _Cha no Kuni_ and new customers, I was allowed to dwindle in my thoughts again.

Would I survive? Or would I die, just like that Uchiha boy - here the next day, grinning and laughing, then killed the next, a kunai to my throat or bleeding out?

* * *

><p>School whizzed by quickly. I was struggling in many aspects; first, genjutsu. Genjutsu was inarguably the <em>worst <em>subcategory of jutsu - ever. I wasn't sure how Uchiha Itachi would be so keen in using it, or Yuuhi Kurenai. With my abundant spiritual chakra and imbalance of my chakra system, I was forced to ignore genjutsu. To put it gently? If I were to face Itachi, Kurenai, Kakashi, or virtually _anyone _able to perform even E-ranked genjutsus, I wouldn't be able to dispel it without outside help. This was easily demonstrated when one of my senseis performed a very simple genjutsu.

It took a burst of chakra to pull me out of the genjutsu. The images were vivid.

It was similar to how humans, at least in _my_ world, dream. Until you're trained in how to distinguish reality from dreams and how to lucid dreams, you're trapped in your randomly generated dream. It's sort of like that; I'm not aware I was in a dream until I wake up. Even the wildest dreams, I'm perceiving it as reality until I jolt awake.

Genjutsu is loosely similar. I'm not able to discern reality from genjutsu, even if it's completely wild and beyond human comprehension. My brain is _perceiving _it as reality, and until someone breaks me out of the genjutsu, I'm completely submerged, helpless and defenseless.

Becoming a medical nin is similar. Becoming a medical nin requires perfect control of yin and yang chakra - I will most likely contain an imbalance, with more yin (spiritual) chakra than yang (physical).

My senseis have declared me a lost cause.

Ninjutsu is eerily easy to me, and it causes me the urge to learn most of the jutsus in the world; however, I can't be bothered with the uncomfortable, slick feeling I receive when I mould my chakra. It starts at the pits of my stomach, pulling almost to my throat, making me feel like bile rising at my throat; I also am limited to training with ninjutsu at home, what with my average amount of chakra and my civilian family, unable to supervise me.

Buukijutsu is a very broad category; I'm no Tenten. I'm not even average. On some days, I hit, and other days, (most days) I miss. ninjutsu isn't my favorite, and I glazed over kenjutsu. It's very boring and too much to handle. In a realistic battle, I'd rather be empty handed.

Taijutsu is the one thing I can practice at home and it's easier for me. Speed isn't really my expertise, but since I wasn't about to put extensive time to learn fuuinjutsu, I'd rather learn in taijutsu. After much coaxing, I conviced my parents to purchase a self training log for easy access to self train.

By the time I was done training, my wrists were red and sore and I was limping. I downed some tea, exchanged a few words with my family, and left to tend to myself upstairs.

I could tell my grandma was growing more and more concerned by the minute; when I gave her a weary, "_ohayo!"_ or when I flashed her a tired smile, she'd scrunch her eyebrows together in suspicion and worry. She didn't bother asking me if I was okay; I think she knew that I wasn't, and I'd give her a lie. She didn't want me to give her a blatant lie to her face.

After many days of routine - being slowly brainwashed into putting the village's values and future before my life, and serving the daimyo and Hokage - I was slowly reaching the end. My fingers would tremble with excitement and fear. I was frightened to be thrust into the harsh, seductive, cold world of the shinobi; where my body would be my prized possession, both in strength and sexual matters. I was excited to finally get the schooling over with and broaden my abilities.

I think the fear won over excitement, and I plunged myself into tea making instead of studying. I detested kunoichi classes, (seriously, how can these young girls prance around and sing and gossip, when they were being taught how to please a man into giving away his secrets and how to seduce a person?) and the Academy made me even more frightened and disgusted of the shinobi world, so I instead delved into how to make tea.

"I want to know how to make tea. All I'm doing is sitting around and pouring tea," I explained airily to my grandmother, flashing her a quick smile, "how 'bout I learn about green tea?"

My grandmother's suspicion didn't fade from her sharp eyes, but she pursed her lips and complied with my request, and soon, excitement dripped from her voice as she discussed about the makings of tea; soon, however, customers filed in and she shooed me off to align and wash the tea cups.

Finally, however, the day had come where I had to take the exam: the infamous bunshin jutsu.

I had expected the Academy to switch it up so that siblings of older kids who had previously taken the exam couldn't be aided in learning the jutsu; however, they were extremely lenient, and we were tasked on how to perform the bunshin jutsu.

To be frank, the bunshin jutsu was rather neutral. It wasn't hard, per say; although it required much more practicing and it made me want to throw up, honestly, (what with that slick, cold, slimy feeling resting in the pits of my stomach rising to my throat) I was able to perform it with relative ease. Anyone who could mould their chakra to some extent was able to perform the clone jutsu, and I passed with average scores.

I was hesitant to leave the room with Akari-sensei sitting down. Her gray eyes were on me, warm and congratulating, and her lips parted to applaud and congratulate me for passing the exam, but I didn't let her finish. I didn't feel my body move as I wrapped my fingers around her shoulders, her head resting on my shoulder blades.

"I'm going to miss you, Akari-sensei," I murmured into her rough, periwinkle hair. I could tell her eyes were widened from my back. Her hands were stiff and her body was rigid, but she eased and relaxed into my hug.

"Ah - yeah, Ichigo-chan. Just - erm, work on your emotional state and your genjutsu. You'll be fine."

A smile slipped onto my face with her awkward, faux reassurance. We both knew that ninjas, especially kunoichi, who were statistically shown to fall prey to genjutsu more than their male counterparts, couldn't possibly survive in the shinobi world without skills in genjutsu. However, I didn't say anything, and she didn't either.

"Here." She said, breaking the hug. Her fingers wrapped around the metal, reflecting hitai-ate, and my breath caught in my throat.

It was exactly as it was in the anime. I was hesitant to even touch it. I knew that once my fingers connected with the cold metal, that my fingers would be stained with blood and guilt.

I tried to ignore the questioning glances of Akari-sensei and the other chuunins, but soon, their judging, burning gazes scorched my back, and with pressure, I touched the metal. Shivers and electricity shot up my body. I bit my lip and grabbed the hitai-ate.

"Arigatou," I finally said. I clutched it.

"Are you going to put it on?" one of the chuunins questioned me.

"Yeah," I answered, but I walked off, with the cold hitai-ate tucked neatly in the palms of my hands. I pushed out the suffocating room, my breaths irregular as I fought to catch oxygen. I felt as if I were choking.

I rubbed my throat and stared down at my hitai-ate.

"You're scared?" I heard a slightly feminine voice. My head shot up, and my eyes met with Yamanaka Ibo's eyes. His chiseled face seemed to glow effortlessly. I can see why he was Hyuuga Neji's rival in terms of looks, not that either one cared. The fan girls, however, did. It was seemingly similar to the 'Team Edward vs. Team Jacob', although the tittering little girls only cared about it.

I was a silent, closet fangirl of both. I often liked to describe Neji and Ibo's appearance in great detail. They were too beautiful to _not _marvel at.

"Ah? Oh, I already passed," I said. I gave him an unsure, cautious smile and pointed my finger to the tightly gripped hitai-ate. "See?"

"I know," He replied quietly, a small smile quirking his lips. "Are you scared to be a shinobi?"

I didn't bother correcting him on my gender, and instead, scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Eh? What d'you mean?"

Ibo uncrossed his arms and stood up from his sitting position. His small, twelve-year old face seemed slightly mature, along with his voice and eloquent speech.

"I mean - are you scared? To put your life on the line for your village? Are you scared to kill someone? To seduce someone just to gain informaton?"

I blinked at his question. I felt bile rise in my throat at being reminded of what I had to do.

Before I could answer, however, Ibo looked up at the ceiling, a wistful smile on his face.

"Ah… sometimes I wonder if it's worth it. Why are we dehumanizing ourself just for the status and the sake of economy in our village?"

I felt like my jaw was going to break. I was surprised to hear such sage words from a twelve year old boy. He should be wondering about what boobs feel like and how to make out with a girl - not about _this. _

Before I could even reply, I heard Akari-sensei's voice ring out.

"_Yamanaka Ibo."_

I realized we spent quite sometime talking. He realized it too, and he blinked owlishly.

"I'll see you, Budo-chan!" He called, and walked off.

I sighed, not bothering to correct him that my name _wasn't grape, _**Budo**, but it was _strawberry, _**Ichigo. **I turned around and walked out the Academy. I spotted my family, waiting patiently with worry etched onto their faces. A smile crawled onto my face.

"_**Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it - why are we dehumanizing ourselves just for the status and the sake of economy in our village?" **_

I wonder that, too. However, I find that it's _**definitely **_worth dehumanizing myself and risking my life just to protect my family from the evils lurking in the shinobi society. It's worth every fear that I had grow inside of me as I matured throughout the Academy, just to keep them safe.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF ARC 1 (Academy ARC): <strong>


	8. 会議 (MEETING)

**苺 ****- Strawberry **

_**(Arc II: Takigakure arc)**_

**Chapter Eight: ****会議 ****(MEETING)**

* * *

><p>My family was in an celebratory uproar at the news that I passed. When my boots hit the grass and the sun rays splashed on my skin, I saw them: huddled together, worried eyebrows scrunched together and frantic chewings of their lips. But when our eyes met, I instantly exploded.<p>

I ran to them in excitement.

"I passed," I informed them. Their screams caused parents near them to glare. They exploded into happiness and genuine excitement.

"I'm so happy!" my aunt gushed in ecstasy, "_my _niece is a full-fledged ninja. How would the others at _Cha no Kuni _react?"

"Oh, hush," my uncle hissed at my aunt, glaring at her. He wrapped a protective, lazy arm around my shoulder. "She's _my niece_."

"Y'know you'll still be working at the teahouse, ne, Ichigo-chan?" My grandfather reminded, a smile on his wrinkled face. I waved him off lazily.

"I'm so happy for you," My grandmother beamed. "That's such an honor for the Ocha family. The first kunoichi, _ever._"

_And I might be the youngest girl ever in the Ocha family to die. _

I shook the thoughts out my head. With a shaky smile, I agree to the invitation to drink tea - peppermint tea, my favorite - and have a day off from the teahouse. I ignored the haunting _jingle, clank_ sound of the hitati-ate, clinking around in my pocket. I tried to ignore it - I failed.

* * *

><p>I jolted awake with a start. Rubbing my eyes, my memories poured back to me: drinking and eating until I was stuffed, laughter over the Ocha's family history, and sleep. I had drifted off on the floor, with a blanket spread over. Someone must've carried me up to my bed. My light was shut off and the bright sunlight poured inside my window.<p>

I stretched and yawned. With a sigh, I realized what day it was: _sorting. _

Today, I was to be sorted into a genin team with two other _dweebs, _most likely male, and a jonin sensei. Following canon, I would disappear into the shadows; I wouldn't be seen talking to Rookie Nine, since Team Gai was the only team in my year who communicated with Rookie Nine; and that was because of Rock Lee's relation with Sasuke and Naruto, as well as Neji's short-lived antagonistic nature, but even then, they disappeared into the shadows after the Kazekage arc.

I wiped off dry drool and slipped out of bed. I got ready sluggishly and slowly, but with a loud pounding on my door from my grandma, I sped things up. I slipped on my geta sandals and tugged my short, slightly dry hair into a tidied up style.

I looked presentable. With a satisfied nod, I wandered into the kitchen. Surprisingly, no one was up. My entire family was sleeping. Scratching my chin, confused, I decided to skip breakfast and take my lunch. I walked out the house as my thoughts overtook me.

Who would be in my team?

There was Nara Tonakai, who was quiet and had bags under his eyes. He was quite tall and had his dark hair pulled into a high, tight ponytail.

Then there was Nezumi Hamu, the boy who called me a _boy,_ when I _clearly _resembled a young female girl. I was still snippy over his comment, so I decided to despise him.

Before I could think of any other candidates for my potential team, I was at school. I stared at the hitai-ate clutched in my hand.

In a half-assed thought and hesitant moment, I decided to tie my blue hitai-ate around my midriff. I not only looked like a complete piece of shit with my hitai-ate tightened around my forehead (and my neck looked thicker with the hitai-ate around my throat), I also wanted to protect my stomach. It would've been wiser to protect my forehead and throat, but since I would most likely specialize in taijutsu than ninjutsu, I can prevent enemies from pummeling me in the stomach and catching me off guard.

I nodded to myself at my logic, and entered the classroom. My eyes scanned the room. There were about thirty kids, including me, sitting in the classroom. This meant ten teams.

I rubbed my cheek in habit, and I sat down, patiently waiting for Akari-sensei to arrive. I felt my stomach churn at the thought of being sorted; I would be stuck with these teammates until I'm promoted to chuunin, or worse - I'm killed. I needed _good _teammates, teammates who took their work _seriously,_ teammates who were nice and strong and _kind._

Akari-sensei, after a while, entered. She clutched a clipboard and had two senbon securing her purple hair. With a smile, she began her obviously prepared speech about the 'ninja business' and how it's no 'game' or 'joke'.

I didn't want to hear her warnings - it'd make me want to throw up - so I tuned her out with a rhythmic tapping on my desk.

I finally heard her end her little speech, and I tucked my hands in my pocket.

"I suppose I'll assign teams now," She acknowledged. She scanned the room with warm eyes. "I'll miss you all _so much_."

She knew. She knew that once we step foot out this classroom with our new team, we were on our own. If we died, that was on us.

"Team One," She began, and I listened keenly for names.

"_**Aburame Shimi. **_

_**Sarutobi Hikari. **_

_**Metsumi Akako. **_

_**Team One." **_

Akari-sensei continued to list the teams.

"_**Rock Lee. **_

_**Tenten. **_

_**Hyuuga Neji. **_

_**Team Three." **_

I blinked at them. I snuck a glance at Neji, who's silver eyes were hardened and narrowed. I expected him to throw a tantrum right then and there but he kept calm, his arms crossed and his position unmoving.

"_**Nezumi Hamu. **_

_**Yamanaka Ibo. **_

_**Ocha Ichigo.**_

_**Team Six." **_

My eyes widened at my name. I wasn't sure whether to be furious or elated with my teammates; I had Nezumi Hamu, who mistaken me for a boy, and made fun of my androgynous appearance. Then I had Yamanaka Ibo, attractive heartthrob of the school who was sweet and sagely, mature and strong.

While Hamu belong to a clan, I was a civilian. I was the Sakura of the group - the only civilian one. My eyes hardened and I let a gasp escape my lips. I craned my neck to look for my teammates, and when I exchanged eyes with them, I flashed them a small smile - one that Hamu didn't return, and Ibo gave me a slight, curt nod.

I gulped as I turned my head back to Akari-sensei. Teammates who were strong? Half checked. Teammates who were kind?

Negative.

* * *

><p>My sensei arrived shortly.<p>

I was awkwardly sitting in a three-seat desk with my teammates. I tried not to make the detestment visible as I sat in the middle of the two boys; I was sitting next to Hamu, who had _not _apologized for mistaking me for a boy and I held grudges frequently. I was petty like that.

The door opened, and a lean, slightly tall man prawled in gracefully. He looked utterly _beautiful. _His pea green eyes were sharp, albeit warm, and keen. His eyes darted around until they rested on my new team. A smile quirked his lips.

"Nezumi Hamu, Yamanaka Ibo, and Ocha Ichigo. Please follow me," He instructed politely and formally. His voice was light and high. He turned around, his boots clinking against the wood.

I glanced at my teammates, who were already up and walking.

I fought the urge to yell at them - _hey, there's someone on your team, too! - _but instead, I glued my mouth shut and jogged after them in pursuit.

We arrived at a secluded spot near the Academy playground. The bright-eyed sensei sat himself down in a comfortable position. He cleared his throat, then rested his vivid eyes on us.

"Alright. I'm Happa Yasa," he introduced politely. "I'm your new Jounin instructor -" He paused, as if stringing his words together mentally, "- I'm a sensory type ninja and I use prominently taijutsu. Now, all of you - introduce yourselves."

He gestured to Ibo, who straightened up. His lips quirked into a small smile.

"I'm Yamanaka Ibo. I love my clan and I want to protect them. I enjoy buukijutsu and training. My dream is to - " He paused, his eyes darting around, "- my dream is to become a jounin and make my clan proud."

Yasa-sensei nodded as Ibo finished. He gestured to me, and I rubbed the corner of my mouth nervously.

"I'm Ocha Ichigo. I love my family and I like making tea," I began. I scratched my eyebrow, rummaging through the words I could say. I didn't really _have _a dream; I didn't quite care about the health and economy of the village. I didn't give a damn about becoming strong so I could show off - I just wanted to protect my civilian family.

However, I felt the pressure thicken and suffocate me as my teammates stared at me, waiting for my answer. Hamu even sucked his teeth and averted his attention to his nails. I didn't want to sound silly and traitorous. I didn't belong to a clan, and if I didn't say to protect the village, I'd look foolish and like a traitor. If I had to lie, then so be it. **(1)**

"I… I want to become strong so I could protect the village." I finished weakly.

"_Anyways,_" Hamu interjected snootily. "_I'm _Nezumi Hamu. I like to play with mice and rats and I also enjoy spying on others. My dream is to become the head of my clan."

I scrunched my eyebrows together. This 'Hamu' was unapologetically rude, haughty, and snooty. I narrowed my eyes as I studied Hamu. He was average - he looked like a civilian. His hair was a messy, muddy brown and he was lanky and skinny. Bandages were wrapped around his fingers, particularly his thumbs, and his eyes set him apart from the average citizens; they were a startling shade of gold.

Hamu must've sensed my gaze upon him, because he blinked his cadmium yellow eyes and turned to me. He crossed his arms promptly and stuck out his tongue, causing me to narrow my eyes and look away, embarrassed. He was rude, alright.

_**What a dick, **_I thought bitterly. I decided to tune into Yasa's speech.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll be having a test," he announced apologetically. "I know this is annoying, but it's mandatory." He smiled as he scratched his head. "If you do not pass, you'll be sent to the Academy."

I swallowed thickly, although I already knew this was required. The infamous bell test slithered into my mind, and my stomach churned with fear - _what if I'm sent back? _

"You are dismissed," He finally finished. I scrambled up from my folded position, clutching my lunch. Yasa-sensei already disappeared. I glanced at my teammates, my mouth growing dry. I wasn't going to ask them to eat with me; I was already too anxious and I felt too awkward to _demand _them to sit with me and eat.

We all walked our separate ways to finish our lunches. I was a bit grateful; I had time to gather my thoughts about the mandatory 'test'.

I decided to remain on the rooftop. I folded my legs as I took out and aligned my dishes, ignoring the odd look Hamu was throwing me as he walked off.

Most likely, the bell test was slightly common; I distinctly remembered the Third Hokage giving it to the Legendary Sannin.

However, each teams and squads had their own speciality. Team Seven relied on raw power; Team Eight were Tracking, and Team Ten was stalling their enemies and infiltration. Together, the Rookie Nine made an indestructible squad - Team Eight would track the enemies, Team Seven would beat the enemies silly, and Team Ten would infiltrate and stall.

Most likely, each team's test would be akin to their specialty. Team Seven's test was on how to take down Kakashi - raw power. Team Eight's test would most likely be similar to tracking the enemy effectively, like Kurenai - tracking. Team Ten would've been tested on how to stall Asuma - stalling and infiltrating.

I wasn't too sure about my year, though. I knew that Team Gai, or Team Three, would focus on using raw power and rely on external attacks, like taijutsu. TenTen specialized in solely bukijutsu and knew a thing or two about taijutsu. Rock Lee and Neji were excellent in taijutsu. Team Gai made the perfect taijutsu team. They would be most likely tested on how to take down Gai, like Team Seven was.

I absentmindedly raised the rice ball to my lips and chewed hungrily. I didn't know my team's specialty yet. I had a Yamanaka, who as good at interrogating and infiltrating; I had a Nezumi, who I had _no clue _on what they did. All I knew was that they were a clan, presumably small to not be acknowledged and announced in canon. Hamu was average, if anything slightly above, in taijutsu; he was average in every aspects of jutsus. Ninjutsu, genjutsu, bukijutsu. In class, he would've propped his head on his elbow and doze off and he had a bad habit of rubbing his thumbs, and -

… _why do I know so much about someone that I hate? _

With an incoherent grumble, I finished off my warm tea and sealed my bento box. I slipped my dishes into my bag and stood up, dusting myself off.

I suppose I just had to find out when the tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p><span><strong>FOOTNOTES<strong>

**(1) **- This is one of the only personality characteristics that Ichigo and I share. I tend to overthink a lot, even if the situation doesn't require thinking. I overthink daily, every minute, even if it's not even that serious, and my overthinking usually deals with people - what'll people think of me if I do this? How do I do this without people thinking that I'm stupid/ugly/weird? I have social anxiety and this 'excessive over thinking' is do to my anxiety.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you all for the reviews! I'm continuously writing chapter after chapter so it's more convenient for me. If I have writer's block for two weeks, you guys will still be updated because I have chapters already pre written.

I've noticed a lack of brown or LGBT (or both) OCs in the Naruto community. Us fanfiction writers are lacking, and as a brown person, I find that it's important to have representation, and I believe that those in the LGBT community agree, as well. (not forgetting pansexuals, asexuals, etc.) There _**will **_be multiple brown and LGBT characters in this story, and it's not because I feel 'forced' to have one. I find it slightly annoying to be reading a fantastic story with zero diversity. I'm pretty sure not all the ninjas in Naruto are white, heterosexual, and cis.

Anyways, I've gotten various PMs from people, and although the cover is misleading, Ichigo has brown/has tan brown skin. She has an androgynous appearance, as mentioned in the story.

I think I haven't spoiled too much about the story! Thanks for reading!


	9. 9: 何が私たちに忍者を作る？(WHAT MAKES US NINJAS?)

**苺 ****- Strawberry **

_**(Arc II: Takigakure arc)**_

**Chapter Nine: ****何が私たちに忍者を作る？****(WHAT MAKES US NINJAS?)**

* * *

><p>"Ne, Ichigo-chan," My aunt called as I scrubbed the teacups rapidly, "How was your first day as a genin?"<p>

"Eh?" I inquired, confused, then realized what she was asking. "Oh! It was… great. My teammates are a bit rude - they ignore me, although Yamanaka Ibo is nice and mature -"

"_Yamanaka _Ibo? That damned clan with those freakishly blue eyes and blonde hair?" My aunt asked, wiggling her fingers wildly. "They freak me out! They breed like _rabbits! _They're everywhere."

I snorted at her analogy and wiped my hands on a dish towel.

"Well, he's on my team, as well as Nezumi Hamu." I frowned slightly, thinking back to his mysteriousness of his lineage. I had zero knowledge of his clan and his clan's abilities, and it frightened me to _not know anything, _especially in this world where knowledge in power.

"Nezumi Hamu?" My aunt furrowed her eyebrows, trying to recall something. "I think Nezumi is a clan… isn't it that rat clan?"

"Rat clan?" I questioned curiously, pausing to wipe the teacups dry.

"Yeah. I'm not too sure, but when I was in Cha no Kuni - I attended civilian school and the Land of Tea is very close to Konohagakure, so we learned a bit about it - I knew only the clan names. The Nezumi clan is called the 'loser clan'. They have something to do with mice and rats or something," She speculated, rubbing her chin. "I might be wrong, though."

I nodded firmly, trying to keep in my laughter. _Rats? Mice? _And he had the nerve to make fun of my unisexual appearance, when his clan was associated with _rodents! _

Now that I thought about it, it makes sense. He had a feral appearance, and when he opened his mouth, his teeth were sharper than average, although not as sharp as the Inuzuka clan. However, his eyes were sharp and beady, and his hair was messy and animalistic. It connected.

I finished washing the dishes and wiped my hands on a towel.

"I'm done," I announced. "Tell _baba_ and _jiji_ that I'm going to the house."

I fastened the lace on my boots that were loosening and sauntered out the teahouse. It as darkening, and I needed my sleep if I wanted to wake up early.

Thinking about the test made my stomach twist. I felt sick just thinking about it - another year at the Academy. _Another year at seeing my instructor teaching kids how to kill - another year at the kunoichi classes where I was told to pleasure a man into giving me information. _

I felt _disgusted_. I untied my hitai-ate off my waist and set it down on the counter. Even _wearing _that forsaken thing made me ill.

* * *

><p>I rubbed my eyes wearily as I stood with my 'teammates'. The sun was barely set; the sky was a cool, pale cyaneous. My body was weak and my eyelids were heavy. I was struggling to keep them open, and settled on looking through half-lidded eyes. I lazily glanced at my teammates through my eyelashes.<p>

Ibo was (annoyingly) rubbing lotion on his arms. He looked fresh and good as new, as if he _hadn't _dragged himself out his bed. His eyes were the same bright blue, alert and wide awake.

Hamu was leaning against the pillar, letting a yawn escape his mouth; however, other than that, he looked the same: attentive and vigilant, albeit bored. .

Just then, Yasa-sensei strode to us, a smile on his face. I fought the urge to grumble at his happy attitude - need I remind them that it was _five _AM?

"Ohayo gozaimasu," he greeted. "Hamu-kun. Ichigo-chan. Ibo-kun. Today, we'll begin your test. If you fail, you'll return to the Academy. If you pass, then we'll be officially registered as a genin team. Understand?"

"Hai!" We all chorused, although my words were slurred. I rubbed my eyes, fighting to keep them open. The test would require running - and I couldn't trip on my feet. I couldn't be seen as the weak link, although Hamu evidently written me off as one.

"What will we need to do, sensei?" Ibo asked, straightened his back. He capped his water bottle and slipped it into his bag.

"It's quite simple, according to your abilities," Yasa replied. A mischievous smile quirked his lips.

He paused for theatrical effect. I felt like puking, right then and there - _what if I get sent? What if I get injured? I'm so scared, I'm so __**fucking **__scared - _

"-I want you all to find me." He finished. His smile widened, and I froze. _Find him? _

"What d'you mean?" Hamu asked, straightening up from his slouch, his eyebrows furrowed. "That's it?"

"Ne, you're making it sound so easy," Yasa exclaimed. "I'll be in the village. Find me before noon."

"Will you be under a henge, sensei?" Ibo asked.

"That's up to me," He confirmed. "In missions, when you are forced to infiltrate a village to find a certain man, there isn't a question whether or not he's under a Henge. If you fail this 'mission', you'll be sent to the Academy. Got it?"

We all nodded.

"Don't forget. Until noon," He murmured. "Good luck." His fingers formed a _**tora **_seal, and in a swirl of leaves, he was gone.

I swallowed thickly as I glanced at my teammates. Do I just talk to them? Are they doing this individually, or will we complete this mission together?

I opened my mouth to speak, but Hamu beat me to it.

"I guess we have to work together," He presumed, rubbing his head exasperatedly. "This is annoying, but whatever - Ibo. Got any ideas?"

Ibo set his bag down and scrunched his blonde eyebrows together.

"Not yet. He can be anywhere, and most likely, he won't be lounging in the market, waiting for us to ambush him. If only we had an Inuzuka or Hyuuga on our team…"

He paused, then turned to Hamu. I wrinkled my nose in distaste - were my teammates ignoring me? Was it because I'm a _girl_?

"Hey, Hamu. Aren't you a sensory nin?"

I blinked owlishly. _Sensory nin? We have a sensory nin on our team? _

To my surprise, Hamu flushed. He rubbed his head, embarrassed.

"Well, I'm still on my training. I'm a bit late on my sensory training, but my jiji's teaching me, so - I'm a bit rusty, I'm not even that good -"

"-It's fine. I'm still training, as well," Ibo comforted softly.

I straightened my shirt, annoyed.

"Well, we should start moving," I offered. "Maybe if we're out in the open, we'll have a better chance at finding Yasa-sensei?"

Hamu snorted. "Y'really think he'll be out 'n' about? I doubt it. He's a _Jounin._" He turned to Ibo. "If only I could summon my rats. I'm still learning to summon, so -"

That's when I realized something. Ibo and Hamu weren't underestimating me because I was a _girl_. It was because I was a _civilian kid. _ I wasn't born into a clan. My family made tea for a living. They owned a tea house, not a weapons shop. We didn't have a hidden technique, kekkei genkai, or any special animals.

The only civilian kids in Konoha Twelve were Rock Lee and TenTen, and TenTen was the weakest girl - scratch that, weakest _member_ - in Konoha Twelve. I wouldn't be inferior because of my gender. I'm automatically inferior because of my lineage, and it wasn't something I could change. My mother was a civilian and my father disappeared off the face of the Earth - I had no idea who he was, what he was, or where he was. I didn't have a cool jutsu that was passed down. I didn't have bad ass hidden techniques that were taught to kids; I had _tea_ recipes. This sudden realization dwindled my spirits. It made me want to shrink down into a ball. I had nothing special about me. I had no clan. I was average in every jutsu, and I was complete shit at genjutsu. I couldn't specialize in anything. I didn't have high chakra reserves, I didn't have the knowledge to make or learn a new instant-killing, bad ass ninjutsu. I didn't even have the type of body to specialize in solely ninjutsu. I was horribly average.

I would turn out like Hinata - the weakest link in my team - or like TenTen, the one who needed help every step along the way, overshadowed by her male counterparts.

I swallowed down a lump. I decided to stop thinking about my bad chances - and how I would most likely be killed in my third mission - and chose to listen to Ibo and Hamu's strategies. I didn't want to rely on my other teammates, especially if I was a lazy feminist in my past life and would always yell at Sakura, Ino, and Hinata when watching Naruto; but there was nothing to be done. _I wasn't special enough._

"Oi - are you listening?" Hamu asked, clapping in my face. I blinked out of my thoughts and reverie, and turned my gaze on him, confused.

"Eh?"

"We have a plan," Ibo answered. "We're going to split up."

I bit my lip, dissatisfied with their plan.

"I don't-" I struggled to find the words, "I don't really agree with that plan. I-In an infiltration mission-"

"-we'd need to split up, anyways," Ibo finished for me. "We would split up. We'd all be under the Henge."

"How d'you know Yasa-sensei isn't watching us right now?" I countered.

Hamu sniggered. "I said I'm rusty in my sensory training. I didn't say I was a complete imbecile. I would've sensed his chakra by now."

I wrung my wrists.

"O-Okay," I finally decided. "I agree. Where will we split up?"

"My clan is united with the Nara clan," Ibo replied. "We borrow many scrolls from them, and in those scrolls, there are information on every Jounin in the village."

"Ibo has a knack for reading scrolls, and read some of the scrolls on the jounin in the village," Hamu supplied. "Ibo hasn't read all of it, but there was some information on Happa Yasa - our sensei. Turns out, Yasa enjoys drinking tea and eating sushi. He also likes to volunteer at the pet shelter - most likely the dog shelter that the Inuzuka clan owns - on his spare time."

"So you think he may be any of those places?" I inquired, scratching my eyebrows, "you think we should be under a henge?"

"_Yes_," Hamu said exasperatedly. "You stated the obvious."

I wrinkled my nose at him.

"So, who's going where? I think I should go to my tea house. That's the most logical, my grandparents know me -"

"-I think that's essentially why you shouldn't go," Ibo interjected. "We'll explain later. I'll go as your aunt -" _how did he know what my aunt looks like? _"-and Hamu will go as the Inuzuka worker."

"And me?" I inquired.

Ibo paused.

"You'll go as a random civilian," He decided. He must've thought that was a relief to me, because he gave me a nice, sweet smile and returned his attention to Hamu. He must've believed that I wouldn't want to do all the work; that I wouldn't want to have to talk to Yasa-sensei.

I decided not to voice my concerns, and instead, zipped my lips and listened to the two friends strategize.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure how I - how <em>we <em>- ended up like this. But somehow, I was nursing a sprained wrist, panting heavily, letting the wind bite my teeth. Hamu was dangling from a tree branch, his Henge slipping off like paint fading from skin, his features distorting, shrieking a slew of slurs and swears at Yasa. Ibo was rubbing his lower spine, his head plunged into the dewy grass.

"How - why -?" Hamu moaned in agony and fury. "We - we did _everything _right -"

I was convinced by his words. Everything was going smoothly. I wasn't sure who messed up, or when. Perhaps when I accidentally-on-purpose bumped into Yasa-sensei; I was so smug and anxious that I caught him first that I followed him negligently. Yasa had apparently caught on before I even bumped into him, and lead me on.

"This is all _your _fault," Hamu spat as he dangled his legs from the height. Yasa ignored his awkward position, and instead, finished off his tea.

"Now, now," He finally addressed us, a smile on his face, "don't point fingers. I'm going to give you an A plus for effort and strategizing. Perhaps when you grow, you'll learn to hone your sneaky side."

He wiped his wet lips and stood up, adjusting his hitai-ate. My stomach dropped at the dramatic silence. Was he failing us? If he did, I understood. I'd have the bear the pressurized hate on my back, emitting from Ibo and Hamu - and especially Hamu - and I'd be guilty, afraid, and disgusted with myself. I wasn't ready to go through another sickly-sugary Kunoichi classes. I waited for his verdict with bated breath.

"You pass," He finally decided. He dropped his gaze to his gloves, a smile on his face.

"_**What**_?" Hamu shrilled, and he dropped painfully from his heightened state. He barely spared a groan as he grinned and wiggled in success. "We passed? Fuck yes!"

I choked on my saliva as I heard his words. We _passed? Even though Hamu and Ibo did most of the strategizing? And I caused us to nearly fail, if it had been a mission? _

I was slightly incredulous, but I soaked up his words. I couldn't wait to tell my family the good news. I was, by law, a full-fledged shinobi. I could earn money. I could purchase various types of tea leaves and tea cups for my**self. **To say I was excited was an understatement, although I reminded myself to expand my interests beyond tea.

"Get out of my sight," Yasa said, a gentle smile on his face, his words dipped with euphoria.

I scrambled up to my feet. I spared my teammates one last glance. Although they excluded me due to my lineage, I felt my heart warming up to them. Hamu scowled at me, but reluctantly returned my wave. Ibo gave me a small, exuberant smile. I gave them a jaunty wave, shouldered my backpack, and whirled around, racing to return home.

Waves of nostalgia splashed on me, and my mind fluttered back to my bleary memories of me binge watching Naruto - in my past life. I distinctly remembered when Naruto was tied to the log as he was surrounded, and being left by, his teammates. My heart swelled at the thought, and I quickened my pace as the recurring questioned in Naruto entered my mind-

I entered my house, slipped off my shoes, and yelled out a jolly greeting.

**- **_**What makes us ninjas? **_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I apologize if this chapter's a bit too rushed and crappy. I'm falling out the obsession of Naruto, one being that I absolutely hate Studio Pierrot and I'm basically Anti-Hinata, and the other being that it's over, and all I can do is rewatch the Anime and reread the manga. Truth be told, however, I felt a wave of nostalgia hit me when I was finishing this chapter, and decided to write it down, in mask of Ichigo's feelings. I feel these daily nostalgic feelings and I just want to stop what I'm doing and watch Naruto again. It makes me sad. :(


	10. 数分隊 (ODD SQUAD)

**NOTE:**I'm replying to reviews at the end of this chapter! I'll be replying to **Wyrvel**, (ch 8 comment)** Vindicated Irony** (chapter 8 comment), **IciclefangAJ** (chapter 9 review) and **Tobee** (chapter 2, 6, and 7 review. ALSO, it's a very long explanation/review to his review)

**苺 ****- Strawberry **

_**(Arc II: Missions arc)**_

**Chapter Ten: ****数分隊 ****(ODD SQUAD) **

* * *

><p>My team was a mess.<p>

Compared to the other teams - and I later found out that four teams made the cut - we were the 'Freak Team', as Hamu eloquently put it. The teams that had made the cut were Team One, comprised of Aburame Shimi, Sarutobi Hikari (a _**very **_pretty, albeit stoic, young girl with tan skin), and Metusmi Akako, who was a lanky boy with long arms and cherry-top hair.

Team Three, also known as Team Gai, had obviously made the cut. Team Five, consisting of Akimichi Sutekina, who was a pretty, nice, and chubby girl, Hayashi Aiko, a very mean girl who glares at everyone with beady, hazel eyes, and Minami Emi, a girl who fades in the background, who was extremely good in chakra theory and ninjutsu. (Everyone was shocked that Team Five was an all-girl squad, including their senseis, Nara Kaori. Everyone was even more shocked that they passed the test, especially since two out of three of them were civilians.)

We were the 'Freak Team', simply because of our lineage and status. Ibo, although he was strong, smart, and handsome, wasn't exactly popular with his clan, and was overshadowed by Ino, (who he proudly informed us was entering the Academy and was already climbing to the top of charts) another prodigy-like Yamanaka named Shiro, (who I've had the pleasure of meeting. He was a scowling, brooding, stoic dickhead and was fifteen.) and many other Yamanakas.

Hamu was a part of the Nezumi clan. The Nezumi clan weren't exactly noble. They were dirty, they summoned rats (and looked like them, as well), and they didn't have any prestige, hidden techniques, kekkei genkai, or doujutsus to save them like the Hyuugas, Naras, or Aburame. They were even dirt compared to the Inuzukas; least the latter clan used their animals in combat. The Nezumis used their animals to track and infiltrate.

I was a plain civilian, and my lineage was laughable. Have you ever heard of a girl deciding to become a kunoichi, and she was born to a tea-obsessed civilian family who ran a slightly successful tea house?

My sensei wasn't even as renowned as Gai or Kakashi. He was a twenty-something year old man who blushed, stammered, and giggled behind his bandaged hand frequently. He was single, he never allowed his chlorochrous green eyes linger on any woman's body. He was shy and preferred to drink tea alone and didn't seek out to find a girl. He wasn't close to Kurenai, Asuma, or Kakashi, and was acquaintances with Gai.

"As a taijutsu master, Gai-senpai is my inspiration," He supplied us when we had asked him.

While I wished I had stronger, cooler, and slightly more attractive (Hamu wasn't exactly easy on the eyes) teammates, I've grown to be fond with them.

Around the time I was eased into the team dynamics, Team Yasa was called in for a mission. It wasn't a particularly hard mission - we were genin, after all - but it changed my genin squad forever.

* * *

><p>Hamu rubbed his thumbs subconsciously as he snuck a peek at the charge we were escorting. I narrowed my eyes and followed his gaze.<p>

We were assigned a simple, C-rank mission: escort Nakamura Aki, the son of the leader of the Nakamura Corporations inc., who supplies the whole nations with scrolls. (We were assigned simply due to the fact that the Chuunins in our village were suddenly absent, although I had a notion; also because we completed quite a few D-rank missions, over thirteen, and the Hokage decided to grant us a C-rank mission.) It was a low-ranked mission because Nakamura-san, Aki's father, was very cheap, despite being successful; also, Nakamura-san wouldn't be targeted since his job position didn't allow him to create enemies who were angry enough to kill him.

Aki was a skinny, pretty boy - this wasn't even meant as an insult. He had lush, rosy lips and an olive-skinned complexion. His eyes were large and a vivid sapphire blue with long, thick eyelashes. He was tall and lanky and his hands were soft - it was evident that he's never trained before and he wasn't a shinobi.

My nerves were eased.

Aki decided to break the tense silence.

"So, erm - is this 'yer first mission?" He inquired politely, smoothing his yukata.

"No," Ibo answered smoothy. "We've been on plenty of missions before. However, this _is _our first C-rank."

Aki's expression soured, but he said nothing. Instead, he gave us a pasty, pallid smile and stared down at his shoes.

I allowed my thoughts to wander. My missions consisted of picking weeds and housekeeping - it was simple and I liked it that way. I didn't have to kill or harm anyone; I didn't have to be on edge or on the look out for any bloodlust enemies, ready to impale me with a kunai.

However, Ibo and Hamu were just the opposite. They were restless for a higher ranked mission. It amazed - and frightened me - how excited they were to kill someone. Their fingers itched to their cold kunai. They _wanted _to impale someone's spleen and damaged their psyche and dehumanize themselves to the point where they were bloodlusting, unapologetically killing _savages - barbarians - _who pleased themselves by killing.

I swallowed thickly at the thought and refused to look at my male counterparts. I wanted to throw up. I loved them - I really did, they were great 'mates - but the way they loved killing frightened me.

"We're almost there," Yasa announced happily. "We'll be in Sumigakure **(1) ** shortly. How about we stay in an inn in the meantime?"

"Hai," We chorused cheerily. I was glad to rest, shower, and sleep. We were walking an awfully long time and my ankles were burning and growing heavier. My back was also cramped.

In the distance, a small inn came into view.

"We'll rest here for a few hours," Yasa ordered.

"Will we get our separate rooms?" Ibo asked innocently as he tousled his own hair.

"It depends," Yasa suggested mischievously, and I widened my eyes.

_Eh? _

* * *

><p>We arrived safely to our inn in good timing. The sun was setting and it was darkening. Seeing as how we don't have a Byakugan user on our team, it would've been hard to navigate, especially through the thick grass and tall trees.<p>

I shifted my weight as Yasa got our rooms. Without preamble, I snatched the key from his hand and bolted off, shoving my key into the keyhole and unlocking my room. I slipped off my bag off my shoulder and stripped down out my clothes, desperate to remove the gunk and mud off my clothes. I previously removed it in the nearby stream but it just caused my clothes to get heavier.

I took a long, cold shower - because really, in the Hi no Kuni, it was sweltering hot like Cuba in the summer - and dried my burnt sienna hair. I put my dirty clothes away and dressed into a dry spare.

I took out my scrolls decided to write about all I knew in Naruto. My new memories were replacing my old ones, and I needed to remember if I wanted to survive as a kunoichi. I was a bit cautious since I was on my C mission. And seeing how I would be a mediocre kunoichi, I could use my private knowledge to at least help me dodge any problems that would be soon barrelling fast towards Konoha. The soonest one would most likely be Suna's coup and Suna and Oto's alliance - Konoha Crush, where the Sandaime dies. I already told myself I wouldn't interfere or share my knowledge. It would raise questions and I didn't want to put myself in the spotlight.

With a flick of my wrist, I started writing. I continuously transitioned from Japanese to English. Not because I wanted my scrolls to be cryptic, but my memory of English was slipping from my mind and I wanted to keep a hold of it forever - it was the only souvenir of my past life. That and my knowledge of Naruto.

My knowledge was limited, however; I stopped watching Naruto a little bit past the Kazekage Arc, so I didn't know _everything. _All I knew was that there's a new Akatsuki character, who's a little bit mysterious, named Tobi. He has two voices (from the Three Tails' filler arc) and I don't have all the information on him.

I scratched my eyebrow dejectedly and began writing.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a knock on the door. With a start, I jolted awake. Dozens of scrolls rolled off my abdomen and face and I realized I dozed off. I had finished quite a few scrolls, all from the Uchiha information, Orochimaru, Naruto, Nine-Tail Fox, and the Bijuu. I also input a few theories of my own in there about the Uchihas, Hyuugas, and Naruto's lineage, as well as Sakura. I squawked out an, "<em>I'm indecent, hold the fuck up"<em>, and I read off one of my theories.

_**Haruno **_

_As Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are meant to mirror and parallel the Legendary Sannin (see: Tsunade Senju, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya), Sakura may parallel Tsunade, who's a hybrid of Senju and Uzumaki - with this, Sakura may be apart of a secret bloodline. _

_Haruno may be a clan, perhaps from another country, who migrated to Hi no Kuni and Konohagakure. Sakura may be the relative of a mildly important canon character, like a Sarutobi child or -_

The knocking grew louder, and I quickly ceased my musings and rolled my scrolls up. Stuffing them under the bed, I skipped showering and threw on my now-clean clothes.

I was managing to clip my boots up when the door was roughly opened.

"You liar! You weren't indecent, you were _reading!_" I heard a shrill voice and an accusing finger. I whirled around and saw Hamu standing in my room, his finger pointing at me as he snarled, baring his pointed teeth.

I slipped off my boot and threw it at him. He dodged it easily and I lunged at him.

"You pig!" I squawked. "What if I wasn't decent yet? I'm telling Yasa-sensei!" I threatened shrilly as I batted him out the room. He was out in a millisecond, his face flushed and red.

I slipped on my boots quickly, buttoned up my shirt, and headed out the door quickly. I blinked out the sleep clinging to my eyelids and licked the corner of my lips as I habitually scratched my eyebrow as I reunited with our client and my teammates.

"Ohayo goziamasu," I greeted as I fixated my gaze on my dark open toe boots.

"Sumigakure isn't too far away," Yasa told us. He set down a few ryo, flashed a soft smile at the receptionist and lead us out the small, ramshackled inn and shouldered his bag.

"Sensei?" I quipped, curiosity lacing my words as I formulated my question, scrunching my eyebrows as I began, "isn't Sumigakure a dominantly civilian Village?"

"Hai," Yasa answered. He capped his bottle. A smile quirked his rosy lips. "Sumigakure is predominantly a civilian village; there are little to no shinobi in there, and if there are, they are retired or injured shinobi - they cannot continue their duty, and they settle in Sumigakure; it's a pretty industrial village for a village with ninjas. They have companies and they export ink to neighboring villages -"

"-Ink?" Ibo inquired as he scratched his knee. "Is ink that industrious?"

"You wouldn't think so, seeing how Sumigakure is a small village and it neighbors Sugigakure, another minor village, and Dōgakure, who also export cedar wood and copper. Anyways, Sumigakure exports ink - ink is very important, not only to paint but to write scrolls, write formal invites, letters (to the daimyō or kages, perhaps) and mission reports. In the Elemental Nations, _**sumi-e **_is very popular and requires a lot of ink." Yasa finished his explanation with a rub to his chin and gave us a smile.

"Well, I may have bore you, but at least we've passed time." He pointed out. He turned to our charge. "Aki-san, are you thirsty?"

"I'm fine," He assured Yasa hesitantly. His eyes darted around the forest.

_Something's about to happen, _I realized darkly. I wasn't sure what made me realize it; perhaps it was the way Yasa bristled, just slightly - his relaxed, cheerful posture faded rapidly and was instead replace with a taut posture, masqueraded by a cold, saccharine 'cheerful' stance - or the way Ibo's eyes were blinking and his lips were pushed into a thin line.

I think the biggest dead giveaway was the way Hamu excitedly rubbed his thumbs, licking his lips and baring his sharpened teeth, his beady golden eyes narrowing in a bloodthirsty excitement. His shoulders rolled and his flaxen eyes darting around the area.

_What the __**fuck **__is going on? There aren't any shinobi around here - it's a civilian-dominant village. Why would there be shinobi, especially after our client? _

_**This is just like Naruto's Waves' mission, **_I thought darkly. Was my pure existence in this dimension, in this _world_, causing a rip in time? Was I given _his _mission? Was me being born causing things to change around here?

My heart thundered loudly and my fingers trembled.

_Move, dammit, _I cursed at myself. I had to move - something, no _someone,_ was coming, and they were coming _**now**_, and I needed to stop fucking trembling and I had to move, _**Ichigojustmoveonefingerjustmovejustfuckingmove -**_

That's when the metal glinted in the shaded sun, soaring through the air and piercing the wind - and that's when the small, cold and blood-stained shuriken impaled my shoulder, and my world went foggy, bleary, and dizzy.

And I felt pain.

* * *

><p><strong>FOOTNOTES: <strong>

**- **Sumigakure is by my imagination. I simply made it up; Sumi means 'ink' (as in calligraphy) in Japanese. It's been explained already, but to sum it up: it's a civilian populated village where very few shinobi live. They produce ink, which is actually pretty damn valuable if you think about it in the feudal lord era.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>Yes, yes, the mandatory Author's Note. This chapter took me a pretty long time to read, because if you didn't know, I'm a more think-and-write-as-you-go author, where I don't really plan each chapter. Whatever comes to mind, comes to mind. However, I _have _planned quite a few information. I've planned the relationships, the drama, the battles, and I've also already written the plot for each OC (Hamu, Ibo, the Ochas, Yasa, etc.) lineage, abilities, weaknesses, personality and mental weaknesses, and etc.

I'm so glad that I've already written chapters in advance, so if I have Writer's Block for a few weeks, you guys can still be updated w/ my chapters! :))

Thank you all for the lovely and constructive reviews, follows, and favorites! It motivates me to continue all writing! xx

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES: <strong>

iciclefangAJ said: I'm happy that Ichigo isn't OP, but isn't too weak. She's a little on the weak side, but at least sh can protect herself

**I'm going to take this as a compliment, haha! Ichigo will slowly but surely improve. It won't be rapid. It'll be a normal pace. In fact, I'm considering writing a sequel after to write a post time skip (Regular Naruto Time Skip) to show her improvement! xx **

Vindicated Irony: _This story is cute and interesting - so I'll be keeping an eye on it! And you're right, there is a lack of those types or characters in the fandom, so good on you for planning to involve them in your story. I've always been a bit miffed/curious as to why Kishi never had more diverse skin colors within the villages - except for Kumo. _

_Though, Sakura isn't a civilian child. Both of her parents were/are actually shinobi._

**Oops! Thanks for informing me. I actually thought Sakura was a civilian child. I'd think the story (manga) would've been better if she were civilian; so she worked extremely hard from a civilian family. **

**Thanks for your comments! xx **

Wyrvel: **I always get teary eyed at your reviews :') it's such an honor to hear it from you. I love your fanfic, 'Death and Sake'! and lol your comment. I agree. Everyone, generally, when reading a story automatically assumes that the protagonist, or actually _any _characters are cis, white, and heterosexual. Lmao! I'm trying to put it out there that my cast of characters are diverse, varying from different skin complexions, genders (and identifying genders) and sexuality. _Thanks again! xx _**

_TOBEE said: "Ichigo Kurosaki?" , "_

Huh? That makes no sense because you need to have a LOT of extra spiritual energy to dispel or make genjutsu (something Baka Naruto didn't have which made him fail at dispel) but Ichigo has...  
>At least you didn't take away her ability to mold ninjutsu just bc she has extra spiritual chakra. So yay! Action and adventure still possible!" and <em>"Lots about protection, just like that guy from bleach!" <em>

**No, Ichigo is NOT based off of Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach. Ichigo means 'strawberry' in Japanese, and that is a huge indicator of her lineage! Also, I'm pretty sure EVERY shinobi has a balanced chakra : spiritual AND physical. Naruto just had a LOT of excess chakra from the Kyuubi/Nine Tails which made it EXTREMELY hard to control. He had terrible chakra control and couldn't mold it properly, most likely due to excess physical chakra. **

**I made it the totally opposite for Ichigo. Because she's a reincarnated soul, and spiritual chakra is related to the mind and spirit/soul, (and her soul/spirit has been twice else where - - since she's reincarnated) she has extra spiritual chakra. I'm assuming for genjutsus to be dispelled and to perform them, (I'm aware its spiritual chakra / yin chakra) you'd need a perfect balance of spiritual and physical, something Ichigo doesn't have. This is why she cannot be a medical nin or a medic - because you need a balance + perfect control of chakra) or dispel or perform genjutsus. I also made this so she can have flaws, so if she ever come across a strong genjutsu user (or even mediocre genjutsu user, really) like Itachi, Sasuke, Kurenai, Kakashi, etc., she'll be completely helpless unless she has outside help to pump chakra into her cerebral nervous system. **

**I hope that cleared that up! xx **


	11. 痛み (PAIN)

_**WARNING: slightly dark chapter. it's not a happy, bright story. it's slightly gory (depending on your definition of gory) and it's slightly graphic. be warned!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Word count: 3,919<strong>_

**苺 ****- Strawberry **

_**(Arc II: Missions arc)**_

**Chapter Eleven: ****痛み ****(PAIN)**

* * *

><p>I heard voices. I heard a large <em><strong>poof! <strong>_, a strangled cry, and a gruff, "_**get back, Aki-san!" **_

But all the pain was blocking my senses. I couldn't see, I couldn't smell, I couldn't talk. I couldn't _move. _The pain was like an obstacle in my brain.

But I eventually moved my head, twitching it to glance down at my body, and when I saw it, I let out a bloodcurdling, shrill screech that punctured the air. A shuriken was lodged into my infraspinatus **(1)**. Blood leaked through my dark shirt, trickling down hotly.

"Shut the _fuck _up, Ichigo," I heard a gruff voice - Hamu, I presume? - and I heard the sound of metal.

"Get up, dumb ass - ya' a kunoichi, aren't ya?"

I didn't retort to Hamu as I struggled rising. I touched my right arm, feeling the blood, and gazed at my stained fingers. My bottom lip trembled and my knee buckled as my body threatened to collapse again; my blood was hot, thick, and so red it looked black. I stared at in horror; this was _**real. **__THiswasfUCKINGrealandIcaN'tBreathe isTheAirgettingHARSHERorisitjuSTme? _

"Protect Aki-san, ya dumb ass!" Hamu yelled at me fuzzily as he dodged a throwing kunai.

_**wHATThefuckwasgoingonWhyAmIinthis GoDFUCKINghelp me **_

My mind was an incoherent mess and I struggled to snatch the reins from my conscious; I felt like throwing up as another shuriken whizzed past me dangerously, snipping my ear and a few strands of brown hair along the way. It lodged in the tree, and that's when my senses kicked in and my knees buckled. I ducked and moved, past Aki, who was hiding behind a tree, and into a safe spot in the bushes.

"Fucking Ichigo!" Hamu screeched. "Protect our client, would 'ya?"

"What the _**fuck **_is going on?" I inquired, ignoring his command.

My blue eyes darted around the forest to find Yasa, Ibo, **anyone, **to assure myself that I wasn't alone with a mousy boy and a weak civilian.

"Ninjas attacking," Hamu answered shortly as I heard another _**clink! **_"Not sure why. Yasa's attackin' the big boys, and Ibo's setting up a few bunshins to distract the others."

"D-Did…" I struggled to form my words as my bottom lip began shaking. I licked my dry lips and tried to breathe with my stomach twisting and knotting. "D-Did you see… d'ya see their hitai-ate?"

"Nah, happened too fast - however, I'm summonin' my rats -"

I quickly tuned him out, not carrying for his strategic plans. Ibo's somewhere - I need to protect Aki - I need to protect my_self_, but I'm too gotdamn scared. I'm shaking uncontrollably and these ninjas were Chuunin at best from an unknown village.

"I'm wounded," I interrupted Hamu as my breaths became restricted.

Hamu paused. I tried controlling my breaths. I felt more blood leak out.

"How bad?" He asked finally. The clinking of metal stopped and I blinked blearily.

"In my infraspinatus - it's not life threatening, I may ble-"

"Buck up," Hamu interjected gruffly.

I blinked, wishing I could see his face. With a quick decision, I slipped out my hiding space shakily, clutching my shoulder and stared at him.

"What?" I asked.

"_Buck up_," He repeated nastily. "If ya wanna be a kunoichi, then _buck up. _A lil' blood won't hit ya. Now, go protect Aki-san and show off your shitty taijutsu skills."

With that, he turned around, unwrapped his bandaged thumbs, and bit them. I stared at his back in vexation and marvel, a lump growing in my throat. I swallowed thickly as tears poured out my cobalt eyes, but I whirled around.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **_I heard a small, frustrated voice. "Fuck - please work -"

"Aki-san," I whispered, squinting my eyes as I hunted for our client, my heart thundering in my chest, "Aki-san, where -"

"m'here," I heard a small, scared voice. I whipped around to find a tree trunk impaled with shuriken and kunai. I blinked panickedly and reached out, my bloody fingers coming in contact with Aki's arm.

"Don't - touch me -" Aki wheezed as he slapped my fingers away. My heart melted as I realized: like me, Aki was a civilian, and he was probably even more _frightened _than I was. At least I knew what to expect - I watched the show and read the manga (although admittedly the manga was much less gory than reality) while he most likely had never even seen a shinobi. He probably witnessed me getting hit by a shuriken.

"Aki-san, it's me - Ichigo, 'member?" I asked as I found him cowering behind the large tree trunk. "Y'okay? Can you walk? Did you get hit?"

"No," He answered shakily. "B-But you did -"

"I'm fine," I lied as I moisturized my lips with my saliva, "I'm gonna fix it up and protect you."

I slipped my bag off my one shoulder and zipped it up. I rummaged through it, ignoring the bamboo cup of water and felt my fingers touch a gauze and some ointment. With a sigh of relief, I set my kunai down and slipped the gauze between my teeth as I opened the ointment with one hand. Stealing glances at Aki to make sure he was decently fine, I smeared my ointment on my shoulder tendon wound.

"Fuck," I swore sharply as the cool minty, thick liquid of the ointment connected with my wound. It burnt like a bitch.

"Y'okay?" Aki asked as he bent his knees.

"I'm fine," I lied once more as I capped my ointment, and wrapped the bandaged gauze around my shoulder. I secured it with a few bandages. It was incredibly messy and unprofessionally appealing, but it would do and it was effective.

I put everything back into my bag, zipped it up, and slipped it onto my left, uninjured shoulder.

"Alright," I whispered hotly, "I'm ready - I'll defend you with my life, Aki-san -"

"Why?" Aki fumed, his voice pitched and shaky. He struggled to breathe as my ponytail slapped his lips as I whipped around to face him. His nostrils flared and he looked like an utter mess. "Why are you doing this - ? Why are you so nonchalant about your death? _Why_?"

_**Why…? **_

I pondered on his question. _Why _was I so ready to die just to save this boy who was admittedly insignificant? I, the girl who is scared of death that just the thought of fading away from the world chilled me to the bone?

_I'm not ready to die, _I realized shakily. I touched my quivering jaw, tracing it with my bloody fingertips as I swallowed thickly. _I'm not ready to die. I don't want to die. But what am I more afraid of - death or the impending punishment and humiliation I will face back home from Konohagakure, other Konoha nin and the Hokage for failing a mission simply because I was afraid to die? _

Instead of answering, I ignored Aki and stared ahead at the trees. The sun was escaping from the clouds' shields and the rays splashed on my skin, heat thawing the coolness.

"Aki-san," I quavered, licking my lips again, "why - why did these men attack us? Do you have something to tell us?"

There was a pause. I waited with bated breath for Aki to answer, and after a long minute, he finally did.

"I… I… a few years ago… My father did some business with a few businessmen," He began softly. I couldn't feel his breath against my neck anymore, and I straightened, my hands clenching on my kunai for any enemy shinobi to ambush us.

"Everything was going great; they agreed to exclusively use his ink for a few years - a contract - in their village if my father pays the yearly bill. Something happened, I'm not sure what _did_, and my father lied to the businessmen - he said he'll pay the combined bill of two years if they leave him alone. He (my father) never did. They turned hostile and…" Aki faltered.

"What'd they do?" I pressed impatiently.

"They threatened him," Aki finished quaveringly. I blinked, shocked - why didn't Nakamura-san include this in his report and request for a mission? - and my grip on my kunai tightened. Where the fuck was Ibo, Yasa, and Hamu?

"What'd they say?"

"I'm not sure," Aki admitted. "I eavesdropped all of this from my parents - my mother was pissed when my dad told her. They don't know I know, so you're not supposed to know."

"Y'think the businessmen hired some shinobi?" I inquired. _This is extremely similar to the Land of Waves mission, _I thought suspiciously.

"Yeah, they might be low enough to do that," Aki murmured, his voice in my ear. My body was pressed into his as I shielded him from any danger, my stomach churning and twisting.

"They'd abduct you and hold you for ransom - your dad would pay the two year debt and they'd release you," I concluded, piecing the strategy together. It was a solid strategy. I'd admit it'd work, and if the businessmen concluded that they'd send us, three Genin, to escort an insignificant boy, we wouldn't be skilled enough or prepared to take on a few Chuunin from another village.

I wiped my mouth as I felt my shoulder tendon become warm again with blood. I needed to rewrap my gauzes. Before I could fix my shoulder again, I heard a small noise and my eyes widened.

"Get back," I hissed at Aki as I pressed my body closer to him, feeling his sweat and his Adam's Apple bob.

The bushes shook and trembled and I bit my lips hard to stop myself from shrieking when a figure emerged. Without preamble, I looped the kunai around my finger and flung it at the figure.

Of course, with my poor aim, I missed - it didn't help that they dodged - and a laugh emitted from the back of their throats.

The person came into light and I felt my body tighten up with fear.

Her hair was a thick, long flow of a cafe au lait brown. Her eyes were azure slits, narrowing at me. Long, black slashes were underneath her eyes as she swung her - _my _- kunai around her finger, a whistle emitting from her lips. Her houmongi was a midnight black. Bandages substituted as socks and her feet adorned geta sandals. Her solemn face faded away and was replaced by a scowl.

"Ah," She addressed. "Yer protectin' 'im?" Her accent was thick and unidentifiable. She slipped my kunai into her bag and she blew her bang out her face. "I'm sorry I must do this - but 'at boy must be mine."

I slipped my fingers into my holster bag wrapped around my thigh to take out my small shuriken.

"G-gomen, nin-san," I opposed. "But I cannot let you do that."

"Yer scared," She noted flatly, and I widened my eyes at her astounding perception. ''is yer first C-rank mission? Or yer firs' confrontation wi' a ninja?"

She stepped closer and I pressed Aki closer into the tree branch. A strangled cry was made at the back of the throat, but we both ignored it. My heart was beating extremely fast. I felt as if I could suffer a heart attack. I made the mistake of clutching my left breast, wheezing.

"Poor baby," She sympathized. She stepped closer.

_**No. No not here - fucking Ichigo step your shit up, stop getting a panic attack in the middle of the battle, someone could fucking DIE because of your horrible mental state, just fuckingbuckup stop acting like a weakling - **_

_(but you are a weakling…) _

_**I can dothis I candothis this is it - do I fight her with taijutsu? OHGODidon'tknowanyninjutsus (**__I'mgonnadie__**) - no I'm not my taijutsu has been improving and my speed has been rapidly improving, Yasa-sensei said so - **_

_(you know you're going to die…) _

"Ichigo-chan," Aki whispered in my ear, his hot breath curling around my ear. I felt my heart pounding so fast - why is the air getting tighter? I'm in a forest - and I felt like throwing up, but with shaky fingers, I took out a pair of shuriken and threw it at the mysterious shinobi.

With speed that astounded even me, my fingers melded together like paint as I performed the necessary seals - that familiar cold feeling - and another copy of me appeared next to me. My carbon copy stayed with Aki as I started moving.

**-fuckingdoThiS IcaNdothIS**

I saw the brunette sigh and I balled my fists as my leg connected with her arm. She swatted me away like a fly and my knees buckled as I twisted from my impending fall. I swallowed thickly as adrenaline pumped into me, my chakra buzzing around excitedly as I charged at her once more, my last kunai clutched into my hand.

_Do I punch her throat or stomach? Her stomach can stop her temporarily and I could use that moment to stab her - or I can punch her throat, have her stop altogether, but it's risky - I may miss. Or I could swipe her feet, effective and easy - _

Without a second thought, my leg jutted out to meet hers. With terrifyingly swiftness, the woman jumped up.

_Not yet, _I decided stubbornly as I stuck the kunai into my mouth, slammed my hands down, and thrust out my leg once more to meet her stomach. Saliva extended on my kunai as I spat it out into my hand and attempted to catch her leg.

_**CRUNCH**_

The whole forest was silent as blood was released into the air, splashing on my skin.

* * *

><p>When I died on my Finals' Day, I had been on my phone; my eyes were glued onto my phone, my eyes heavy but alert as I was texting my roommate curses and threats. I was pissed that she didn't wake me up and I was too busy texting away that I hadn't looked up.<p>

Perhaps if I had taken a deep breath, slipped my phone into my hoodie pocket, and hurried up faster, I wouldn't have been hit by the rushing campus car.

Maybe if I looked up, I wouldn't have been in this mess.

* * *

><p>Blood splashed on my skin and I felt my knees buckle. I collapsed to the floor, wheezing heavily and struggling to control my breath.<p>

"Korosu Saisho," She piped up, startling me. A calloused hand squeezed my shoulder and a strangled cry slipped from my throat.

"I'm Korosu Saisho. I'm from Yugakure - born 'n' raised. M'mother was killed in front of me at a young age. I s'ppose this is why I have such a sadistic nature. M'first kill was a thirteen year old boy who called me pretty. I was drunk and pissed because I found out m'boyfriend cheated on me. I killed the young boy - I snapped 'is neck, he was skinny and had frail bones. He trusted me a lot and when I promised him a kiss I just did it - _**bang. **_

"M'second and third kill was m'boyfriend and the bitch he cheated on me with. I killed them by stabbing them with a kunai. I was a kunoichi - no, I was a _shinobi _by then. I left the village soon after, and they didn't give a fuck."

I found the strength to choke out the words - "why are you telling me this?"

She gave me a smile, exposing her teeth.

"I like to quench my victims' curiosity before they die," she replied nastily.

She took out the kunai impaled in my left supraspinatus. I bared my lips as I let out a whimper, pain blocking my senses. I couldn't see - where the fuck were my teammates? - I couldn't speak or hear -

_**i'mgonnadie. i'm gonna die i'm gonnadie im gona die im gonna die im gonna diE i'M GONNA DIE IM GONNA DIE IM GOING TO DIE **_

I was alone. My teammates were fighting their own battles. I would die here, Aki would be taken as ransom - he's a poor civilian caught up in all this drama due to his father's shitty decisions and conning - and my teammates would either pursue Saisho and her potentially-still-alive 'mates and they'd either die or report the mission as a failure and endure their lives as failures -

I had to get up. I had to do something, because my bunshin had been long gone dispelled, Aki was paralyzed by fear, and Saisho, for some idiotic reason, was deciding to discard my body and was moving towards Aki. I decided to take that chance to do _something_ and fast.

"P-p-please," Aki spluttered, waving his hands in front of him. "I-I'm innocent - Please - pl_e__**ASe!**_" His screech chilled my bone as his desperation to live - his _pleas _- were evident. Yet Saisho prowled to him as if she were a lion and he were a gazelle, and he was her pray.

"Don' worry, Aki-kun," She purred, "it'll be over in a quick second - I'll just take ya under m'wing, and you'll be -"

I tuned her out as my eyes darted around the forest. Silent as a mouse I had to be. She was a chuunin under Yugakure, and she'd hear me and perhaps even see me as I moved.

I threw my last kunai and it was with her. I needed something - _something _to stab her with. _**Move, dammit! **_

"I-I'm begging y-"

"Sh," Saisho bubbled as Aki bawled uncontrollably, ignoring his frantic pleas.

She was inching closer and closer - and that's when I saw a figure - a flash of auburn hair? Ibo? - swing and seized Aki with great speed - I heard a surprised cry and the bawls stop, and a soft cooing of, "_don't cry, you're okay now, just wait -" _- and I saw Saisho whip around, take out a shuriken, and charged after Ibo.

"Ichigo," I heard a voice. I struggled to turn around to find the tone of voice - to find the person calling my name. "Why're you sitting there? Get the heck up. Didn't I tell you to buck up?"

I blinked owlishly and instantly recognized it. Hamu.

"Catch this and get up, dumb ass,"

Instinctively I reached out and caught it - although nipping my palm in the process - and came in contact with a kunai.

I coughed as I struggled to rise, grabbing my shoulder.

"Hamu," I murmured. "Where's Yasa-sensei?"

"He's coming soon. He's just finished up with that bitch's teammates - I had to help him, sensory shinobi and all - and he'll be coming. But we're going to need to defeat her, mmkay?"

"Ah, let me patch this up really quick," I said hurriedly as I reached into my bag, smearing ointment messily over my wound, and wrapping it with gauze messily.

It was even more messy than before, but I shakily got up, clutching my kunai. I swallowed thickly, praying that Saisho hadn't reached Ibo yet.

"Can you sense him?" I questioned as I hastily abandoned my bag and got on the move with Hamu.

"Yeah," Hamu replied gruffly. "My mice are scrambled around the forest -"

"How does it work?" I couldn't help but inquire as my curiosity grew about his summoning contract and his techniques.

He glanced at me incredulously, but sucked his teeth and rebandaged his thumbs absentmindedly, his eyes darting around the forest as he licked his lips.

"I don't really give a rat's ass about my clan's history," He began as he ran his fingers through his hands, "but basically the founder of our clan did some weird, 'voodoo' shit if you believe in that, and we somehow got a lifetime contract with the mice back in _Mausu Chikashitsu_ _**(2). **_We summon rats, gerbils, hamsters, mice, those kinda animals.

"Basically, like the Aburame clan, we have a contract; the mice feed on our chakra _and _blood. It's a bit painful to bite your thumbs and have a few mice suck on you skin to drain your blood, but it's worth it; because we're able to sense chakra, infiltrate, and gather intel." He finished with a sigh as he finished up his bandages and rubbed them habitually.

"Then why is your clan treated badly?" I asked bluntly, narrowing my eyes as the wind bit at my skin.

"Rats, Ichigo. We summon _rats_. They aren't exactly renowned - while bugs may seem disgusting and dogs may seem sloppy, but _rats_?" He snorted rudely. "My goal is to honor my clan. Stop being treated like shit by everyone."

I glanced at him. His jaw was clenched in determination, and then I realized how important this mission was for him. Why it's so important for him to increase his kill count - the more you kill, the more renowned you are in the shinobi society.

I swallowed thickly. Hamu drew a harsh breath.

"Shi-I feel him - I - _I feel three people. Four people on the way!_" He informed me hastily. "Let's up our pace!"

I nodded at his command as I clutched my shoulder, my ankles burning.

"Do you have any spare kunai?" I asked him suddenly, my hands sweating. _Was I going to kill someone? Was I preparing to murder someone in cold blood? Why was I so nonchalant? _

Hamu snorted again. "C'mon, Ichigo - you've got to stock up on your weapons." Nonetheless, he reached into his holster bag strapped to his thigh and rummaged through it, careful not to nip his fingers. He handed me a shuriken.

Suddenly, I felt Hamu's hand slam down onto my shoulder and we skidded to a stop.

"What the hell, Hamu?" I fumed. "You _know _my shoulder is wounded!"

I glued my mouth shut once I saw his expression. His eyebrows were furrowed together in anger and his fingers trembled.

I followed his gaze and my heart stopped.

There, leaning against a tree trunk, was Saisho. Her hair was messy and her clothes were torn; there were a few scratches and across her dark brown arm. She looked like a slight mess.

But that wasn't the only thing. Ibo and Aki had _disappeared. _

"Where the _hell _is Ibo?" Hamu snarled nastily, his fingers trembling as he bared his lips.

"He's gone," Saisho whispered softly. "I killed him."

* * *

><p><strong>FOOTNOTES: <strong>

**- **the infraspinatus is the muscle tendon near the shoulder and armpit.

**- **Mausu Chikashitsu means 'mouse basement'. Since mouses typically (or rats?) live in basements, or mythically do, I figured it'd make sense that the Summoning Mice habitat. My first choice was Rattu Gesudiō, but decided against it. You'll see why in a few!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Ooh, I'm glad for all the lovely reviews, favorites, and follows! Anyways, sorry this chapter is long and boring. I absolutely _suck _at fight scenes. Saisho is sort of a one dimensional, stoic character. If you couldn't tell, she has long brown hair, brown skin, and greenish-bluish eyes. She's boring and I absolutely hate her, LOL, and not because she's the antagonist of this arc.

I had to cut this chapter short because it would've been _**MUCH **__too long _and I'd hate to bore my readers w/ a boring fight scene + long chapter.

Please read and review! I love them all! thank you xx


End file.
